valtiopelifandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Kyporia
Kyporian perustuslaillinen monarkkia eli Kyporia on valtio Välimeren Itäosissa. Kyporia kuuluu SAPU:un ja on yksi VIHTA:n perustajajäsenistä ja turvallisuusneuvoston vanha jäsenmaa. Sen lähin (ja ainut) naapurimaa on sen eteläinen naapuri Khalifornia. Kyporian pääkaupunki on Kirkuvia ja suurin kaupunki on Burut. Kasvillisuusvyöhykkeistä Kyporia kuuluu pääosin Välimeren nahkealehtiseen kasvillisuuteen. Kyporian asukasluku on 4,5 miljoonaa asukasta, joista 2 miljoonaa asuu Kyporian provinssissa (pinta-ala on noin 9 275 km²) ja 2.5 miljoonaa Liborian provinssissa (pinta-ala noin 10 400 km²). Kyporian perustuslaki määrittelee kansalliskieliksi kyprin ja lingua romanan. Kyporian bruttokansantuote vuonna 2017 oli 200 miljardia Talenttia. Historia Kyporian synty Kyporian saaren asutti noin 8000 eAk, Kypreiksi kutsuttu kansa. Kyprien arvellaan saapuneen Aasiasta, sillä heidän geneettinen perimänsä on lähempänä Aasialaista kuin Eurooppalaista ihmistä. Kyprit elivät metsästäjä-keräilijä kulttuurissa vuoteen 7500 eAk asti. Maanviljely saapui Kyporiaan melko varhain jo 7500 eAk. Alueella viljeltiin useita viljakasveja, kuten yksijyvävehnää ja ohraa, arkeologisten löytöjen perusteella myös hedelmiä ja vihanneksia on viljelty. Maanviljelyksen mukana saarelle saapui karjaa, nautoja, kauriita, vuohia ja sikoja. Näistä osa saatettiin tuoda saarelle villeinä. Ensimmäisenä maanviljelyksen käytössä olivat erityisesti Meseriän hedelmälliset tasangot ja hedelmälliset rannikkoalueet. Maanviljelijät perustivat useita kasvavia kyliä, joista myöhemmin kehittyivät Kyporian esihistoriaa sävyttäneet kaupunkivaltiot. Tutkimusten mukaan näistä kaupungeista ensimmäinen perustettiin nykyisen Kirkuvian alueelle noin 7000 eAk. Näiden varhaisten kylien asunnot olivat pyöreäpohjaisia puusta, tai tiilestä rakennettuja majoja. Yhteisöt harjoittivat maanviljelystä, kalastusta ja karjankasvatusta, tuottivat keramiikkaa ja kävivät keskenään sekä kauppaa, että pieniä rituaalimaisia sotia maa-alasta. Varhaisimmat merkit hautaamisesta ovat Faithin luolasta Kirkuvian niemimaalta noin ajalta 7250 eaa. Tuolta ajalta ovat myös ensimmäiset merkit uskonnosta, kuten pyhäköille ja haudoille jätetyistä nais- ja eläinhahmoisista savifiguureista. Naishahmot esittivät oletetusti jonkinlaista äitijumalaa, tai maaemoa. Neoliittinen kausi kesti noin vuoteen 3000 eaa. saakka. Noin 3000 eAk pienet kylät alkoivat teknologisen edistyksen myötä kasvaa ja kehittyä. Ensimmäiset varhaiset kaupunkivaltiot syntyivät Kyporiaan. Suunnilleen samoihin aikoihin Kyporia alkoi hyödyntämään ja myymään saarella runsaasti esiintyvää kuparia noin 3000 eAk. Kuparin arvellaankin saaneen nimensä juuri Kyporiasta. Kuparin merkitys aikakauden merkittävimmän metallin, pronssin, valmistuksessa paitsi toi Kyporian saarelle rikkauksia, myös mahdollisti Kyporiaa asuttaville heimoille ylläpitää aikalaisiaan edistyneempiä armeijoita. Yleinen vaurastuminen näkyi muun muassa arkkitehtuurin ja kulttuurin kehittymisenä. Kyporialainen teatteri otti ensiaskeleensa, ruokakulttuuri kehittyi, saarelle rakennettiin temppeleitä ja palatseja. Myös kyporialainen viinikulttuuri ja viinintuotanto kehittyivät ja viimeistään 2500-luvulle eAk. tultaessa olivat kyporialaiset kehittäneet viinituotantoaan siinä määrin, että viinistä saattoi tulla yksi Kyporian merkittävimpiä kauppatavaroita. Viiniköynnös oli Kyporian saaren tärkeimpiä hyötykasveja ja viini monien kaupunkivaltioiden merkittävimpiä vientituotteita oliiviöljyn, lihan, villan ja viljojen ohella. Viiniä myytiin varsinkin Välimeren itäisiin osiin, mutta vuosittain muutama hurjapää saattoi purjehtia kohti länttäkin, taloudelliset voitot mielessään. Kyporian kaupunkivaltioista tunnetuimpia olivat Athos, Kirkuvos ja Sparthos. Kaupunkivaltioita syntyi runsaasti siirtokuntien muodossa myös nykyisen Liborian alueelle. 1000 eAk alussa Kyporian kaupunkivaltiot kävivät niin kutsuttuja veljessotia itsenäistyneitä Liborian siirtokuntia vastaan. Kumpikaan osapuoli ei kyennyt saavuttamaan johtoasemaa näissä sodissa, ja ne päättyivätkin ns. valkoiseen rauhaan. Suurten keisarien aikakausi Valtakunnan nousu 900-lukuun eAk asti Kyporiaa asuttaneet pienet keisari- ja kuningaskunnat olivat lähinnä keskittyneet keskinäisiin verikostoihinsa, heimosotiinsa ja sukuvihoihinsa. 935 eAk Kyporian ensimmäinen keisari ja Sparthoksen hallitsija Temurei I yhdisti Kyporiaa asuttaneet hajanaiset heimot ja kaupunkivaltiot eräänlaisen demokraattisen liittovallan alaisuuteen. Jo 934 eAk kyprit käynnistivät hyökkäyksen Liborian aluetta hallitsevaa dynastiaa vastaan. Kaupunkivaltioiden yhdistetty armeija nousi maihin nykyisen Burutin alueella, armeijaan kuului muun muassa 5 000 keihäin ja lyhytteräisin miekoin varustettua miestä, kaleerilaivasto ja viisisataa ratsumiestä. Historioitsija Isan Hugss uskoo Temureilla olleen sotaretken alussa yhteensä noin 8 000 - 9 000 miestä. Armeija marssi nopeasti kohti Pohjoista ja valtasi lyhyen taistelun jälkeen Rautunin kaupungin. Temurein johtama armeija kukisti lyhyellä aikavälillä, yllätystä hyödyntäen, kolme suurempaa kaupunkia sisämaassa. Ainoastaan Bapulos (huom. nyk Bavut) teki merkittävää vastarintaa. Kaupungissa oli jopa rauhanaikana merkittävä varuskunta ja sen (kaupungin) muurit olivat hyvässä kunnossa. Puolustajat luottivat, ettei kypreillä olisi tarpeeksi joukkoja kaupungin valtaamiseksi rynnäköllä, kaupungin puolustus oli keskitetty sisämaan muureille. Kyprien armeijaa komentanut Temurei oli kuitenkin huomannut, etteivät kaupungit muurit suojanneet sen satamaa. Temurei määräsi kaleerinsa rynnäköimään kaupungin satamaan, jossa puolustajien linnoitteet olivat suhteellisen heikkoja. Edeltävänä piirityspäivänä Temurei oli käskenyt rakentaa kaleereihinsa kevytrakenteisia puisia "torneja". Sotilaat pystyivät nyt ampumaan nuolia puolustajien päälle yläilmoista. Kaupunki vallattiin nopeasti, joskin verisesti. Uutinen Bapulosin kaatumisesta romahdutti Liborian kaupunkivaltioiden taistelutahdon ja 915 eAk mennessä alue oli luisunut kyprien käsiin ja sitä hallinneet kuninkaat mestattu. Sotaretken onnistumista juhlistaneiden seremonioiden aikana Temurei julisti itsensä "keisarien keisariksi", ja jousiampujiensa kera surmasi seremoniaan kutsumansa päälliköt ja aatelin. Temurei vakautti asemansa nopeasti ja joko tuhosi, tai sulatti omaan armeijaansa johtajatta jääneet joukko-osastot. Valtakautensa loppupuolella Temurei pyrki vakiinnuttamaan valtansa, hän rakennutti teitä sekä Liborian, että Kyporian provinssien alueille, lähensi suhteitaan naapurimaihin ja kukisti useita kapinoita. Sotaretki Basyloniaan 915 eAk Temurein poika otti isänsä kuoltua hallitsijanimekseen Tsabutei I:sen. Temurein kuolema käytännössä tuhosi Kyprivaltakunnan ja sen naapurimaan Basylonian välit. Kyprit olivat osoittautuneet aggressiiviseksi ja arvaamattomaksi kansaksi. Basylonin hallitsija Hamarabi näki vahvan keisarin kuoleman tilaisuutena tuhota tuo uhka. Saatuaan tiedon sodanjulistuksesta ei Tsabutei jäänyt odottamaan tietoa rajan ylittäneestä armeijasta, vaan kokosi nopeasti noin 12 000 sotilaan armeijan ja sadan aluksen laivaston ja eteni armeijan johdossa kohti Basylonian keskustaa. Murtauduttuaan nopeasti rajaa vartioineiden linnakkeiden läpi Tsabutei pääsi armeijoineen raivoamaan Basylonian emäalueille lähes vapaasti. Pitkään rauhanaikaan tottunut valtakunta oli jättänyt syvällä sisällään sijaitsevat kaupungit linnoittamatta, joissain tapauksissa kaupunkeja ympäröineet muurit oli jopa purettu, niiden viemän tilan takia. Lisäksi Kyprien liikkuvampi armeija kykeni joko pakenemaan itseään suurempia joukkoja, tai johdattamaan ne itselleen suotuisaan ympäristöön. Esimerkiksi Gagsun taistelussa kyprit onnistuivat houkuttelemaan perässään seuranneen armeijan kapealle vuorten ympäröimälle tasangolle. Kyprit olivat asettuneet puolustusasemiin laaksoa halkovan joen rannalle ja pitivät asemansa useita hyökkäyksiä vastaan, kunnes Tsabutein komentama ratsuväkiosasto murskasi vastustajan taistelulinjan. Tsabutei eteni nopeasti Aepon ja Luician läpi Tehrean kaupunkiin. Tehrea sijaitsi helposti puolustettavalla ylängöllä ja sillä oli hyvässä kunnossa olevat muurit. Lisäksi kaupungissa oli vahva varuskunta. Piirityksen aikana Tsabutei menetti monta miestä tuloksettomissa yrityksissä tuloksetta vallata kaupungin muurit rynnäköin. Kyprit olivat padonneet kaupunkiin johtavan joen ja näin yrittäneet katkaista kaupungin vedensaannin, mutta asukkaat saivat vettä kaivoista kaupungin sisältä. Piiritys pitkittyi ja Tsabutei suunnitteli jo luopuvansa piirityksestä ja marssivansa takaisin Länteen, parempiin asemiin, kun tuli tieto, että ratsuväensotilas oli löytänyt kaupunkiin johtavan viemäriverkoston, jota pitkin pääsi kaupungin sisäpuolelle. Tsabutei antoi nyt kaupunkilaisille viimeisen mahdollisuuden antautua ja uhkasi tappaa jokaisen puolustukseen osallistuneen henkilön, mikäli näin ei tehtäisi, mutta asukkaat kieltäytyivät antautumasta. Tsabutei lähetti 300 miestä viemärin läpi kaupunkiin, hetken epäröinnin jälkeen osastoa vahvennettiin vielä 200 sotilaalla. Yhteensä 500 miestä matkasi nyt tunneliverkoston läpi kohti kaupunkia. Tunnelien kautta kaupunkiin päässyt joukko valtasi kaksi tornia kaupungin eteläpuolen muurilta, joka sijaitsi vastapäätä Tsabutein armeijan pääjoukkoja. Miehet antoivat merkin sytyttämällä merkkitulen ja soittamalla sotatorviaan. Tsabutei käynnisti hyökkäyksen, lopulta kaupungin portit saatiin auki ja kyprit vyöryivät kaupunkiin. Tehrea ryöstettiin ja merkittäviä osia siitä poltettiin. Arviolta viisikymmentätuhatta kaupunkilaista menetti henkensä. Saatuaan sanan lähestyvästä monin verroin suuremmasta armeijasta, Tsabutei määräsi kaupungin linnoitteet korjattaviksi kiireesti. Kyprien ratsuväki korjasi kaupunkia ympäröineen maaseudun puhtaaksi kaikesta ruuasta ja poltti kaiken, minkä siirtäminen osoittautui mahdottomaksi. Toisin sanoen Tsabutei valmistautui piiritykseen. Hänen joukkonsa koostuivat noin 14 000 sotilaasta, Tsabutein muistelmien mukaan lähestyvä vihollisarmeija olisi ollut noin 180 000 sotilaan suuruinen, mutta lukemaa on sittemmin arvioitu liioitteluksi, luultavammin armeija on ollut 50 000 - 80 000 sotilaan kokoinen. Itsensä Hamarabin johtama armeija saartoi kaupungin 15. joulukuuta 912 eAk ja pyrki valtaamaan kaupungin nopealla, ylivoimaan luottavalla, rynnäköllä. Nämä yritykset kuitenkin torjuttiin nopeasti, ja Basylonialaiset kokivat raskaita tappioita. 20. päivä Hamarabi aloitti seuraavan rynnäkkönsä hyökkäystä varten rakennuttamillaan piiritystorneilla. Ensimmäinen hyökkäys kohdistui Aiemmin murtuneelle Eteläportille, henkilökohtaisesti puolustusta johtanut Tsabutei käski odottaa kunnes viholliset olivat lähietäisyydellä, jonka jälkeen keisari itse surmasi muutaman vihollisen nuolillaan. Tämän jälkeen Tsabutei käski jousimiehiään ottamaan kohteeksi piirityskoneita vetävät härät. Piiritystornien eteneminen pysähtyi. Muutamien Basylonialaisten onnistui ylittää kaupunginmuuri rynnäkkötikkaiden avulla, mutta lopulta heidän hyökkäyksensä torjuttiin muurin laella käydyssä kahakassa ja he joutuivat perääntymään raskaita tappioita kärsien. Nälkä ja sairaudet alkoivat vaatia osaansa. Basylonia kiristi saartoa ja oli jopa linnoittanut kaupunkiin johtavat joen ja tiet. Kyprit olivat aiemmin selvinneet kaupungin sisäpuolella kasvatetuilla vihanneksilla ja vihollisen huoltokolonnilta öisin ryöstetyllä viljalla. Mutta nämä keinot alkoivat käydä riittämättömiksi, osa sotilaista näki nälkää, jopa huhuja kannibalismiin turvautumisesta ilmeni. Kyprit vaativat Tsabuteita murtautumaan piirittävien joukkojen läpi. Tilaisuus tähän ilmeni, kun kyprilaivasto onnistui tiedottamaan lähestyvänsä kaupunkia. Tsabutei käynnisti harhautushyökkäysten sarjan estääkseen Basylonialaisia huomaamasta lähestyviä vahvistuksia. 24. Joulukuuta 911 eAk aamuyöstä Tsabutei johti armeijansa ulos kaupungista ja hyökkäsi Basylonialaisten armeijaa kohti. Kyprien laivasto rantautui Basylonialaisten joelle sijoitettujen linnoitteiden eteen ja marssi niiden ohi kohti pääarmeijan selustaa. Saarretut Basylonialaiset joutuivat pakokauhuun ja pakenivat, itse Basylonian kuningas Hamarabi jäi kyprien vangiksi. Piiritys oli kestänyt vuoden ja yhdeksän päivää. Johtajatta jääneet Basylonialaiset antautuivat nopeasti, tai nousivat kapinaan uusia miehittäjiä vastaan. Nämä yritykset itsenäistyä vaimennettiin kuitenkin verisesti. Kyprivaltakunnan itäiseksi rajaksi vakiintuivat Sīstānin ja Balūchestānin provinssit. Tsabutei saavutti valtakaudellaan lempinimen "Kyporian leijona". Valloitussodan onnistuttua Tsabutei määräsi paikallisen väestön sulautettavaksi osaksi kyprejä. Suurimpien arvioiden mukaan, jopa miljoonan ja kahden miljoonan ihmisen Basylonialainen sivistyneistö ja rikkaampi porvaristo tuhottiin lähes täysin. Uhrien omaisuus takavarikoitiin ja usein köyhtyneet opettajat, näyttelijä ja kauppiaat menettivät henkensä hirttolavalla, tai miekalla teloittamalla. Arviolta kahden tuhannen aatelisen "ylimystö" hävitettiin kyprien keskuudessa kunnian osoituksena pidettynä "puhtaalla tavalla", yleensä hukuttamalla, kuristamalla, tai nälkään näännyttämällä. Rajakahakat Pakistadin kanssa Arviolta 900-luvulla eAk (lähteiden mukaan 903-906 eAk). Tsabutei johdatti armeijansa Kyprivaltakunnan naapuria, Pakistadia vastaan. Taitavasti maastoa hyödyntäneet pakistadilaiset aiheuttivat kypreille raskaita tappioita, mutta joutuivat lopulta taipumaan sotilaallisen ylivoiman edessä. Pakistadia asuttaneet kansat (Nodorit, Fazilit ja Kardolit) olivat kuitenkin tehneet kypreihin suuren vaikutuksen sotilaallisilla kyvyillään ja vakuuttaneet keisarin mielettömyydestä jatkaa valloitusretkeä itään ja näin jättää huoltolinjat Pakisatdilaisten armoille. "Voit tappaa pakistadilaisen, murskata heidän armeijansa, polttaa kylänsä ja piirrittää linnakkeensa, mutta heidän alistamisensa on mahdotonta. He polvistuvat, vain noustakseen jälleen ja iskeäkseen tikarinsa vatsaasi." – Keisari Tsabutei ensimmäinen. Kyprit eivät alistaneet Pakistadia suoraan valtaansa, vaan tekivät siitä vasallinsa, Pakistadin keisari vannoi uskollisuutensa Kyporian keisarille ja maksoi tälle veroja ja sai vastineeksi Kyprivaltakunnan tarjoamaa suojelusta. Vuosien kuluessa Pakistadiin syntyi merkittävä kyprivähemmistö, jonka kauppareittien varrelle Pakistadin vanhimmat kylät ja kaupungit syntyivät. Pax Kyporia Epäonnistuneen Pakistadin sotaretken jälkeen uudet valloitukset osoittautuivat, joko mahdottomiksi tehdä, tai pitää hallussa. Etelässä vastassa oliva aavikot, Idässä ja Pohjoisessa Vuoret ja sitkeät paimentolaiset ja Lännessä Välimeri. Kyprivaltakunnan rajat jäivät useiksi sadoiksi vuosiksi Tsabutein valloitusretken jälkeiseen tilaan. Kypri levisi valloitetuille alueille virkakielenä, ja monin paikoin syrjäytti paikalliset kielet. Suuren valtakunnan säilyttäminen edellytti tehokasta hallintoa. Kyporiassa Keisari määräsi perustettavaksi aatelistosta koostuvan Svedtzan, joka neuvoisi keisaria suuremmissa päätöksissä ja hoitaisi valloitettujen alueiden hallinnon. Kyporian voimakkaimmat aatelissuvut saivat edustajansa Svedtzan kokouksiin automaattisesti, kun taas heikommat suvut äänestivät keskuudestaan edustajia. Valloitetut alueet jaettiin maakuntiin, eli provinsseihin, jotka muodostivat hallinnon ja talouden ytimen. Svedtzan lähettämien edustajien hallitsemat provinssit olivat ulkopolitiikkaa ja verotusta lukuun ottamatta melko itsenäisiä. Vaikka provinsseilla olikin paikallista päätösvaltaa, tehtiin tärkeimmät päätökset Kyporian pääkaupungiksi vakiintuneessa Kirkuviassa. Kyporia oli yksi antiikin huomattavimmista taloudellisista keskuksista. Jättiläismäisen Kyprivaltakunnan - ja erityisesti sen Kyporian, Liborian alueiden - elinehtona oli toimiva kauppajärjestelmä. Vaikka meri tarjosikin Eteläisten provinssien kauppiaille ja tavaroille kulkuväylän, ei vastaavia kulkuväyliä ollut tarjolla syvemmällä valtakunnan alueilla. Valtakunta sijoitti valtavia määriä rahaa kattavan tieverkoston luomiseksi. Kaupankäyntiä rajoittaneet tullit poistettiin valtakunnan alueelta, ja käyttöön vakiintuivat samat mitat, painot ja kaupankäyntiä säännelleet lait ja raha. Vaikka pieniä rajasotia ja kahakoita käytiin, loppuivat kaupankäynnin osalta epävarmuutta lisänneet suuremmat sodat. Useat keisarit pyrkivät tietoisesti edistämään tätä suotuista ilmapiiriä ja mm. keisari Hypokrates julisti alkaneeksi Kyporian rauhan (Pax Kyporia). Tämä pääosin rauhallinen ajanjakso loi vakaat olot vilkkaalle kaupankäynnille. *Roomalais-Aristotelinen Kirkko syntyy!! Valtakunnan romahdus Yksikään historian suurvalta ei ole säilynyt ikuisesti, sama päti antiikin Kyporiaan, tai Kyprivaltakuntaan. Tuhatvuotinen imperiumi läheni päättymistään. Valtakuntaa ympäröivien kansojen hyökkäykset valtakuntaa vastaan tihentyivät, pitkästä rauhasta nauttineen valtakunnan puolustus oli pahasti retuperällä, valtakunnan resurssit eivät riittäneet pysäyttämään lukusuisia, vain muutamien satojen miesten rosvojoukkioita. Kyporiassa määrättiin perustettavaksi suuri määrä vakituisia varuskuntia rajoille. Armeijan jaoksi vakiintui kenttäarmeija (miltarienses) ja raja-alueiden varuskuntajoukot (mitanei). Myös valloitettujen alueiden kansalaisten määrä armeijassa kasvoi. Militarienses-joukkoja komensi keisari, tai hänen tähän määräämä alaisensa ja ne voitaisiin mieltää liikkuvaksi strategiseksi reserviksi, jolla maahan hyökkäävä armeija lyötiin. Ne sijoitettiin usein merkittävien kaupunkien ja kauppareittien läheisyyteen. Militanei-joukot olivat paikallisen varuskunnan komentajan alaisuudessa, militanei olivat usein Militarienses-joukkoja heikommin koulutettuja ja varustettuja. Raja-alueiden vartiointi oli asetettu niiden alaisuuteen. Militanei-joukot olivat liian pieniä torjumaan laajamittaista invaasiota, mutta ne kykenivät lyömään mahdolliset ryöstelijät takaisin. Tavaroiden kysyntä oli jatkuvasti tarjontaa suurempaa, josta seurasi inflaatio. Suuren vakituisen armeijan menot pahensivat tilannetta entisestään. Rahan arvo heikkeni nopeasti, mitä pyrittiin torjumaan tekemällä lisää kolikoita. Kolikoiden arvon määräävistä jalometalleista oli pulaa, joten keisarit vähensivät kolikoiden jalometallipitoisuuksia useita kertoja. Lopulta hopeadenaarissa oli 750-luvulla vain viisi prosenttia hopeaa. Rahan rinnalle vaihdantavälineiksi nousivat peruselintarvikkeet ja esineet, joille oli aina käyttöä, tai uusia ostajia. Vaihdantatalous palasi takaisin rahan rinnalle. Keisaritar Mariel I yritti pelastaa heikentyneen imperiumin valtakaudellaan 700-luvun lopulla jAk. Hänen toimiensa ansiosta valtakunta pysyi yhtenäisenä vielä hetken. Mariel muun muassa kohensi rapistunutta taloutta, määräämällä tärkeimmille tuotteille hinnat ja palkoille ylärajan. Lakia kuitenkin kierrettiin usein. Kasvaneen armeijan ylläpitämiseksi verotusta jouduttiin kiristämään, koska aateliston yksityisomisteiset tilukset olivat verovapaita koetteli verotus pahiten rahvasta ja pienviljelijöitä. Köyhimmät viljelijät möivät tiluksensa ja muuttivat kaupunkeihin pakoon veroja. Näin verotulot ja vuotuiset sadot pienenivät entisestään. Rahan arvon heikkenemisen myötä laajamittainen kaupankäynti kuihtui. Kun kaupunkeihin myytävät sadot pienenivät ja ryöstöretkiä tekevät barbaarilaumat aiheuttivat levottomuuksia, monet kaupunkilaiset vetäytyivät maaseudulle viljelemään aateliston suurtiloilta vuokrattua maatilkkua. Tiukan keskusjohtoinen ja laaja imperiumi oli muuttunut useaksi pieneksi ja omavaraiseksi talousalueeksi. Ne ("talousalueet") eivät kunnioittaneet keskushallintoa, eivätkä tarvinneet sitä. Valtakunnan eri alueilla asuneet kansanryhmät väliset piilevät jännitteet alkoivat kärjistyä. Kansanryhmät pyrkivät palaamaan vanhoille asuinalueilleen, myös puheet kansallisvaltioista lisääntyivät, alistetut kansat eivät enää halunneet elää kyprien alaisuudessa. Puhkesi sisällissota. Heikentynyt ja usein epäluotettavasta, valloitettujen alueiden väestöstä, koostuvat armeija ei kyennyt estämään valtakunnan kaatumista. Viimeisen yleisesti hyväksytyn "suurkeisarin", tai "keisarien keisarin" Termurei IV:en kuolema vuonna 870 hajotti Kyprivaltakunnan pieniksi keskenään sotiviksi sirpaleiksi. Tämä aloitti vuoteen 1180 kestäneen, pimeänä-kautena tunnetun ajanjakson. Pimeät vuodet *romahduksen vaikutus kulttuuriin *valtakunnan jäänteet *pois pimeiltä vuosilta, uusi sarastus Välimeren kauppamahdiksi Kyporia oli pudonnut antiikin ja varhaiskeskiajan suurvallasta, alueelliseksi suurvallaksi Välimeren itäosiin. Kyporia piti kuitenkin yhä hallussaan (irl) Turkin itäisiä rannikoita ja merkittäviä osia Syyriaa. Kyporia pyrkikin palauttamaan asemansa, pitkälti taloudellisin keinoin. Kyporian kauppamahdin perusta oli 1175-luvulla valmistunut Kirkuvian Arenal satama-telakka. Seuraavina vuosisatoina sitä laajennettiin, ja siitä tuli yksi maailman suurimmista ja vilkkaimmista satamista ja Välimeren kaupan keskittymä. Kyporia kehitti Arenalin laivastotelakalla sarjatuotanto periaatteen yli 700 vuotta ennen Khalifornialaista Henry Fordin vp vastinetta. Laivojen mallit ja osat, tuotantovaiheineen standardoitiin tuottavuuden kehittämiseksi. Sotalaivaa ei koskaan aikaisemmin maailmanhistoriassa, tai tämän jälkeenkään ole saatu vesille niin nopeasti (16 tuntia). (Sivuhuomautus; Lähimmäs tätä pääsi Khalifornia maailmansodan aikana, maan alettua sarjatuottamaan Liberty-luokan rahtilaivoja. Nopeimmillaan tällainen alus saattoi valmistua vajaassa viidessä päivässä.) Tämä kuudentoista tunnin esimerkki oli näytösluontoinen, mutta, naapurimaidensa kauhuksi, todellisuudessa kovan paikan tullen Arenal kykeni varustamaan sadan aluksen laivaston vajaassa seitsemässäkymmenessä päivässä. Pienellä telakka ja satama -alueella työskenteli päivittäin lähes 15 000 miestä. Sanan arsenaali arvellaan periytyvän tästä Kyporian muinaisesta voimainosoituksesta. Kyporia kuului todistetusti ensimmäisiä laivastotykistöä käyttäneisiin valtioihin Euroopassa. Kyporian sotaoppi perustui raskailla kaleereilla liikuteltaviin, suojatulta ampuviin aluksiin ja kevyempien alusten kuljettamaan merijalkaväkeen, joka kykeni taistelemaan niin merellä, kuin rannikoillakin. Kyporian iskuvoima keskiajalla ja sen jälkeenkin perustui ammattisotilaista koostuvaan merijalkaväkeen. Kevyesti, mutta tehokkaasti aseistettu merijalkaväki oli koulutettu taistelemaan häikäilemättömän nopeasti, omia tappioita kaihtamatta ja "vankeja ei oteta" -periaatteella. 1450-luvulla arvioitiin, että Kyporia voisi kahden päivän sisällä halutessaan ottaa hallintaansa minkä hyvänsä kevyesti linnoitetun alueen Itäisellä-Välimerellä. Keskiajalla Kyporian vauraus perustui ennen kaikkea kaupankäyntiin itämaiden, erityisesti Kortalian ja Paksitadin kanssa. Kyporian kaleerit, koggit, karakit ja hulkit olivat tavallinen näky Välimerellä. Muun muassa suurin osa Eurooppaan tuodusta sahramista ja pippurista kulki Kyporian kautta. Saaduilla varoilla perustettiin ensimmäisiä nykyaikaisen kaltaisia koululaitoksia, parannettiin teitä ja rakennettiin uudempia ja kestävämpiä asumuksia slummiutuneiden korttelien tilalle. Lopulta Kyporia kuitenkin menetti suurimman painoarvonsa kauppamahtina ja kaukokaupan keskuksena, kun nimi löysi meritien Intiaan 1500-luvulla. Sen jälkeen Kyporian talous pohjautui ennen kaikkea tuotteiden jalostukseen ja itse valmistettujen kaivannaisten ja maataloustuotteiden myymiseen. Katovuodet Vuonna 1376 jAk Lähes seitsemän kuukauden sateeton kausi koetteli Kyporialaisia maanviljelijöitä. Kuumuus ja kasteluveden puute tappoivat suurimman osan silloisista viljelykasveista. Tämä muun muassa johti suoranaiseen nälänhätään ja ruoan hintojen räjähdysmäiseen nousuun. Katovuodet (1376-1377 jAk) ovat viimeisin Kyporiaa koetellut laajamittainen nälänhätä. Katovuosien aikana kuoli lähes kahdeksan prosenttia Kyporian väestöstä. Katovuosien aikana lasketaan väestönmenetys noin 100 000 hengeksi. Mutta eräiden arvioiden mukaan näiden kolmen vuoden aikana nälkä ja aliravitsemuksesta johtuneet taudit tappoivat jopa 160 000 henkeä, eli noin kymmenesosan Kyporian silloisesta väestöstä. Toisena katovuotena lähettivät kuivuuden pahiten koettelemat viljelijät delegaation Kirkuviaan. Delegaatio vetosi keisariin ja pyysi tätä laskemaan veroja ja jakamaan kansalle ilmaisviljaa omista varastoistaan. Tällöisen keisarin, Marcus VI:nen, kieltäytyminen johti Speltti-Kapinana tunnettuun sotaan jossa Kyporian turhautunut väestö pyrki kaatamaa keisarivallan. Kapinaliike sai osakseen runsaasti tukea niin maaseudun viljelijöiden, kuin kaupunkien käsityöläistenkin keskuudessa. Mm. Kyporian saarelle sijoitettu Tumen kukistettiin Meheriän tasangon taistelussa. Keisarin vastaus kapinaan oli välitön, Kyporian manneralueille sijoitetut joukot kukistivat manneralueilla esiintyneet kapinat nopeasti. Tämän jälkeen keisari määräsi joukkonsa kohti kapinallisten viimeistä linnoitusta. Kahden Tumenin suuruiset sotajoukot, nousivat maihin Huutavian lähistöllä. Huutavian satamalahtea vartioinut Valkoinen Torni -linnoitus vallattiin veristen taisteluiden jälkeen. Kyporian voimakkaimman linnoituksen menetys oli kapinoitsijoille merkittävä tappio niin sotilaallisesti, kuin psykologisestikin. Kapinalliset yrittivätkin vallata linnoituksen takaisin, mutta näissä yrityksissä ei onnistuttu. Tappiollisten taisteluiden jälkeen Kapinalliset joutuivat anomaan rauhaa. Vaikka keisarivalta ei kaatunutkaan, joutui keisari suostumaan osaan Kapinallsiten vaatimuksista. Kyporian mm. perustettiin veto-oikeuden omaavat kansankäräjät, jotka toimivat kansan äänenä aateliston kokouksissa. Tätä absoluuttisesta keisarivallasta luopumista pidetään yleisesti Kyporian itsenäistymishetkenä. Tältä ajanjaksolta on jäänyt historiaan myös Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu "Do you hear the people sing". Teollistumisen ja Imperialismin aikakausi 1700-luvulla useiden sotilaallisten tappioiden sarja, oli saanut Kyporian kääntymään sisäänpäin ja eristäytymään muusta maailmasta. Kyporian ulkomaankauppa oli hiipunut ja maahantuonti lähes olematon, asevoimat keskittyivät lähinnä pitämään vanhat rajat ennallaan. Euroopassa käydyt Sjurbian itsenäistymissodat olivat kuitenkin osoittaneet Kyporian älymystölle, ettei maa tulisi selviämään, mikäli eristäytymispolitiikka jatkuisi. Seurasi Kyporian historian suurin poliittinen kriisi, sitten kyprivaltakunnan tuhonneen sisällissodan ja speltti-kapinan jälkeen. Rajojen avaamista kannattaneet uudistusmieliset ja eristäytymistä kannattaneet konservatiivit ottivat useita kertoja yhteen, niin sanallisesti, kuin väkivaltaakin käyttäen. Lopulta maan korkeinta valtaa pitävä keisari Caracella vakuuttui uudistusmielisten perusteluista ja päätti eristäytymispolitiikan. Kyporian kehitystä 1800-luvulta jAk eteenpäin leimasivat suuri väestönkasvu, kansallinen herääminen ja nationalistinen propaganda ja teollistumisen myötä tuleva vaurastuminen. Silloinen edistyksellinen keisari Caracella myönsi kansankäräjille lakien esitysoikeuden. Kyporian ensimmäinen rautatie valmistui 1820-luvulla. Samalla Kyporia sai omat postimerkkinsä ja ensimmäisen lennätinlinjansa sekä oman tullilaitoksen. Keskeinen osa maan teollistumisessa oli maatalouden tuotteiden jatkojalostuksessa ja uusissa tehokkaammissa tavoissa louhia kaivannaisia. Samaa vauhtia edellä mainitun kehityksen kanssa kulkivat koululaitoksen kehitys ja kansan laajamittainen sivistystoiminta. Samalla vuosikymmenellä Kyporia sai ensimmäiset työväenliikkeensä. 1800-luvun loppupuolella nationalistiset suuntaukset saivat entistä vahvemman jalansijan Kyporiassa. Kyprien paremmuutta muihin kansoihin korostettiin ja muinaisen Kyprivaltakunnan historiaa tutkittiin. 1800-Luvun alussa huikeita harppauksia ottaneet asetekniikka, logistiikka ja lääketiede mahdollistivat Eurooppalaisille valtiolle kääntää katseensa vielä siirtomaista vapaata Afrikkaa. Niinpä vuonna 1898 Kyporiassa alettiin kokoamaan retkikuntaa, tehtävänään laajentaa Kyporian alueita merten takana. Silloinen Keisari suosi nationalistisia suuntauksia ja rahoitti retkikunnan valmisteluja. Olivathan siirtokuntien ansaintamahdollisuudet, Kirjalan muinoin harjoittaman kolmiokaupan kautta hyvin tiedossa. Nationalismin innoittama kansa liittyi osaksi retikuntaa sankoin joukoin ja pian tämä viidensadan sotilaan ja kymmenen laivan retkikunta oli täynnä. Retkikunta nousi onnistuneesti maihin Norsunluurannikolla ja laajensi alueitaan, ensin rauhanomaisesti, käyden kauppaa alkuperäisasukkaiden kanssa ja voittaen näiden luottamuksen. Lopulta paikalliset tajusivat kyprien todelliset aikeet, he kokosivat pientä siirtokuntaa ympäröivät heimot yhteen ja yrittivät ajaa uudisraivaajat mereen. Kyprit murskasivat tämän rynnäkön helposti ja ajoivat paikalliset takaisin metsiin, uudet takaaladattavat kiväärit ja Gatling konekiväärit todistivat arvonsa tässä taistelussa. Kyprit ja paikalliset asukkaat kahinoivat keskenään ja jatkoivat sissisotaa useiden vuosien ajan, kunnes lopulta Kyporialaisten modernimpi teknologia pakotti "villit" antautumaan. Paikallisten heimopäälliköiden alituttua Kyporia sulautti Norsunluurannikon osaksi itseään, mikä johti kiistoihin Azzurrian, Kortalian ja Kirjalan kanssa. Vuoteen 1900 mennessä Kyporia oli onnistunut vakauttamaan silloiset siirtomaansa ja kohdisti huomionsa syvemmälle Afrikkaan. Pahoista talousvaikeuksista kärsinyt Kyporia joutui, valloitusretken rahoittaakseen ottamaan lainaa niin Roomalais-Aristoteliselta kirkolta, kuin Khalifornialta. Tästä tuleekin Kyporian siirtomaasotia kuvannut ilmaus "Vieraalla rahalla ja pyhällä hengellä". Useiden vuosien sotimisen, lahjomisen ja kahinoinnin aikana Kyporia laajensi siirtomaitaan Länteen ja valtasi IRL Guinean ja Liberian alueet. Retken onnistuttua alue nimettiin "Pieneksi Kyporiaksi". Alueella syyllistyttiin vuosina 1904–1917 massiiviseen riistoon ja alkuperäisväestön kaltoinkohteluun, mm. nilkan amputaatio toimi yleisenä rangaistuksena pakoa yrittäneitä työntekijöitä kohtaan ja vasemman käden amputaatio "tuottavuuskiintiön" alittaneita työntekijöitä kohtaan. Kyporia kansallisti jokaisen "Pieneen Kyporiaan" syntyneen yhtiön, kun tieto niiden julmuuksista levisi Eurooppaan. Silti virkakoneisto ja opetustoiminta pysyivät edelleen täysin kyprien hallussa, aina vuoteen 1937 jAk asti. Tsadin asukkaiden koulutus oli lähetyssaarnaajien käsissä, mutta käytännössä koulutus rajautui alakouluopetukseen. Opintoja saattoi jatkaa, mikäli halusi pappisuralle. Yksi näistä pappisuralle suuntautuneista oli - myöhemmin ihmisoikeusaktivistina tunnettu- Arthin Morningstar. Lähes kahdeksan miljoonaa ihmistä kuoli, tai sai pysyvän elämää vaikeuttavan vamman Kyporian pahimman siirtomaakauden (1904-1917) aikana. Suuri Maailmansota Tie maailmansotaan Maailman poliittinen tilanne kiristyi 1920-luvulla jAk, ja vuodesta 1924 jAk alkaen oli selvää, että Kyporian valtiolliset resurssit eivät riittäisi täysimittaiseen sotaan suurvaltoja vastaan. Kyporia tiivistikin yhteistyötään muiden Välimerta ympäröivien valtioiden - ja akselivaltojen - kanssa. thumb|300px Kyporia muutti myös sisäpoliittista linjaansa. Kyporia alkoi varustautua resursseihinsa nähden melko voimakkaasti, asevoimien koko lähes kaksinkertaistui muutamassa vuodessa. Merkillistä kyllä, Kyporia ei tuolloinkaan käynnistänyt yleistä asevelvollisuutta, vaan sotaväki koostui ammattiarmeijasta, vapaaehtoisista ja ruotuväestä. Esimerkiksi yksin aikavälillä 1925-1926 Kyporia osti ulkomailta, tai valmisti 137 75mm kenttäkanuunaa, 76 204mm haupitsia, 47 hävittäjäkonetta ja 95 700 kivääriä. Maailmansodan kynnyksellä Kyporian armeijaan kuuluivat: kahdentoista divisioonan operatiiviset joukot, noin neljän divisioonan suuruiset alueelliset puolustusjoukot ja kahden divisioonan täydennysjoukot. Kyporia sodassa Vuoden 1931 jAk alussa Khalifornia julisti pahasti velkaisen Walschteinin kauppasaartoon ja esti siltä kaiken laivaliikenteen Atlantilla. Kauppasaarto oli tarkoitus purkaa Walschteinin maksettua velkansa. Walschteinin nousujohteinen talous kärsi pahasti laivastosaarrosta ja tilanne maassa alkoi muistuttaa suoranaista lamaa, Walschtein vetosikin useisiin maihin saarron purkamiseksi, mutta näihin vetoomuksiin ei vastattu. Lopulta Walschtein joutui pakotettuna upottamaan saartoa suorittaneet alukset. Aluksi tämän ajateltiin olevan vain pieni sota Walschteinin ja Khalifornian välillä, mutta tilanne eskaloitui nopeasti. Valtioiden keskenään solmimat sopimukset vetivät, dominopalikoiden tapaan, yhä uusia valtioita mukaan sotaan. Kyporian silloinen keisari Augustus III liittyi akselivaltojen ja Walschteinin puolelle. Niinpä liittoumien synnyttyä, oli akselivaltojen puolella Walchteinin ja Pakistadin lisäksi myös Kyporian keisarikunta. thumb|300px Kyporia pysytteli aluksi ulompana sodan tuoksinasta, mutta lopulta Asraelin akselivaltoja vastustanut politiikka ja pelko liittoutuneiden sotilastukikohdasta Kyporia aluepiirissä pakottivat Kyporian sotaan. Kolme Kastamereläistä divisioonaa siirrettiin Kyporiaan salatussa operaatiossa ja kuudes toukokuuta 1932 Kyporian armeija ylitti Asraelin rajan Kastameren tukemana. Oli tähtikirkas yö. Täydellinen hiljaisuus vallitsi, kunnes auto ajoi kyporialaisten insinöörien vuoristoiseen maahan rakentamaa tietä pitkin. Auto lähesty Asraelin rajaa, ja siinä istui neljä Asraelin armeijan univormuihin pukeutunutta miestä. Tunnelma oli synkkä, miehet tiesivät joutuvansa kohottamaan aseensa heimoaan vastaan, kypri kypriä vastaan - mutta Asrael oli valinnut väärän tien. Auto hidasti vauhtiaan ja vähitellen pysähtyi tien reunaan. Näkyviin ilmestyi kyporialaisen upseerin koppalakki "Moffatin miehiäkö olette, vaiko rannikkojalkaväestä", upseeri kysyi, miesten oliivinvihreitä univormuja varovasti katsoen. "Tottahan, toki", autoa ajanut mies vastasi epämääräisesti. Miehet olivat Kyporian hyökkäyksen keihäänkärki. Heidät oli koulutettu suorittamaan erikoistehtäviä vihollisen linjojen takana, sen univormuja ja aseita käyttäen. Operaation käynnistyessä vastaavat joukot olivat ensimmäisiä Asraelin rajan ylittäneitä yksiköitä. niiden tarkoituksena oli ottaa haltuun strategisia siltoja ja kulkuteitä ja katkoa vihollisen puhelinyhteyksiä. Cestin pysähdyttyä tarkistamaan oikean kompassisuunnan, hän kuuli lyhyen karjaisun, joka sai hänen verensä hyytymään: "Sta!" Kaksi asraelilaista rajavartijaa ilmestyi esiin puiden keskeltä, tiukasti kivääreitään puristaen. Cest miehineen kohotti kätensä. Toinen rajavartijoista laski kivääriään hivenen, ilmeisen helpottuneena, eikä ehtinyt korjata virhettään. Cest tempaisi lyhytteräisen veitsensä esiin ja upotti sen vartijan kylkiluiden väliin. Toinenkin miehistä vaiennettiin nopeasti ja ennenkaikkea hiljaa. Miehet jättivät ruumiit taakseen ja katosivat aikailematta sysimustaan metsään. Jonkin ajan kuluttua he saapuivat päätielle, jossa he havaitsivat asraelilaisa sotilaita. Cest lähestyi heitä ja kysyi kohteliaasti tietä lähimpään kaupunkiin. Pahaa aavistamaton osoitti oikean ilmansuunnan. Kukaan ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän miehiin suurempaa huomiota ja nelihenkinen ryhmä saattoi jatkaa matkaa. Kyporialaisten ohitse vaelsi suuria, sekasortoisia asraelilaisia sotilasryhmiä, toiset näyttivät pakenevan poispäin rajasta, toiset pyrkivän sitä kohti. Kyporian suurhyökkäys oli alkanut. Tykistön kauhistuttava jylinä täytti ilman, mutta miehet jatkoivat taivallustaan asraelilaisten sekaan sulautuen. He saapuivat tienristeykseen, jossa pienempi soratie ristesi asvaltoidun päätien kanssa. Siellä he suuntasivat oikealle ja samassa he olivatkin lopullisessa tavoitteessaan. Lujarakenteinen puusilta oli rakenteeltaan riittävän vankka, kantaakseen raskaitakin ajoneuvoja. Kyprialaiset ryhtyivät nopeasti etsimään kaapeleita ja räjähteitä, purkaakseen ne, ilmeisesti asraelilaiset luulivat heitä siltaa räjäyttämään ryhtyviksi pioneereiksi. Perääntyvien asraelilaisten virta alkoi vähentyä, ja pian ohitse kulki enää yksittäisiä, säikähtäneen oloisia, sotilaita, jotka ryntäsivät ohi asraelilaisiin univormuihin pukeutuneista kyporialaisista välittämättä. Kyporialaiset odottivat näkevänsä lähestyviä maanmiehiään hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Sen sijaan he huomasivat oliivinvihreisiin pukeutuneen pioneerijoukkueen lähestyvän siltaa juosten. Kaiken lisäksi neljä sotilaista näytti kantavan mukanaan bensakanistereja. Pioneerit olivat saaneet tehtäväkseen polttaa sillan. Cest miehineen suojautuivat, miten kukin parhaiten taisi, ja poistivat varmistimet aseistaan. Cest odotti, kunnes vihollinen oli sopivalla, noin 60 metrin, ampumaetäisyydellä ja alkoi ampumaan lyhyitä sarjoja kohti eteneviä asraelilaisia. Tulitaistelu jatkui muutamia minuutteja, kunnes Ceistin konepistooli päästi hiljaisen naksahduksen: hän oli tyhjentänyt viimeisen lippaansa. Samalla hetkellä häneen osui yksi, tai useampia luoteja. Kun Cest palasi tajuihinsa, alueella kuhisi kyporialaisia sotilaita. Hän huomasi makaavansa paareilla, hänen päänsä ja jalkansa olivat siteiden peitossa. Kymmenettuhannet sotilaat ja tuhannet ajoneuvot ylittivät tilanteeseen täysin valmistautumattomat Asraelin valtionrajan. Erikoisjoukot olivat suoriutuneet operaation esivalmisteluista erinomaisesti, ne eivät ainoastaan ottaneet haltuun useimpia suunniteltuja kohteita, vaan myös katkoivat kymmeniä puhelinlinjoja. Tehokkaaseen elekroniseen häirintään yhdistettynä tämä esti Asraelin sodanjohtoa muodostamasta tilanteesta realistista kokonaiskuvaa ratkaisevien tuntien aikana. Toisin sanoen, vihollisen johdolla "ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä tapahtui". Sotaan valmistautunut Asrael ei ehtinyt mobilisoida laajaa asevelvollisreserviään ja sen rajalle sijoitetut joukot saarrettiin ja tuhottiin nopeasti. Asraeliin sijoitettiin Kastamereläinen divisioona ja kolme Kyporialaista divisioona ja valtio liitettiin osaksi Kyporiaa rauhansopimuksen solmimiseen asti. Operaatiota voitaisiin kuvata operatiiviseksi voitoksi, toisaalta Kyporian osallisuudesta sotaan ei ollut enää epäilyksiä; Kyporia oli liittynyt akselivaltoihin ja oli niissä pysyvä. Asraelin kaaduttua valtaosa Kyporian armeijasta siirrettiin edelleen kohti etelää. Kastamereltä oli saatu vahvistus aikeista avata uusi rintama Pohjois-Afrikkaan. Kyporian asevoimien oli suunniteltu etenevän kohti Suezin-kanavaa ja näin uhata liittoutuneiden selustaa. Liittoutuneet asettivat valtaosan puolustuksestaan nopeasti etenevää kastamereläistä kenraalia Rummeria vastaan, joten Kyporian joukot etenivät kohdaten vain vähäistä vastusta. Kastameren ja Kyporian joukot kohtasivat 30. kesäkuuta 1932 ja saartoivat Alexandrian kaupungin, vallaten sen myöhemmin. Valitettavasti valtaosa liittoutuneiden miesvoimasta oli saatu evakuoitua kaupungista, liittoutuneet menettivät valtavia määriä raskasta kalustoa, mutta merkittävä strateginen voitto oli menetetty. Kastamereläis-Kyporialaiset joukot, mukana itsensä Rummerin komentama panssaridivisioona, yrittivät seurata perääntyviä liittoutuneita etelämmäs Afrikkaan ja tuhota ne. Tässä ei onnistuttu, takaa-ajo pysäytettiin, kenties tärkeimpänä syynä Rummerin epäilys, jonka mukaan liittoutuneet yrittivät houkutella takaa-ajajansa huollon ulottumattomiin. Kastameren ja Kyporian joukot asettuivat puolustusasemiin. Kastamere vetäytyy sodasta, liian monta kilometriä liian vähän miehiä. Kyporia perääntyy Ennen Keisari Augustuksen kuolemaa (1936 jAk) Khalifornian joukot olivat vallanneet merkittäviä osia Kyporian valtaamista alueista ja kävivät ankaria taisteluja vapaaehtoisia Kyporalaisia vastaan. Lopulta Khalifornian armeijan maihinnousu Pieneen Kyporiaan ja liittoutuneiden massapommitukset pakottivat valtaan nousseen Gaius XII:n aloittamaan rauhanneuvottelut liittoutuneiden kanssa. Neuvottelujen seurauksena Kyporia "puukotti Walschteina selkään" ja loikkasi liittoutuneiden puolelle ja taisteli näiden riveissä maailmansodan loppumiseen (1937) asti. Rauhansopimuksessa Kyporia menetti kaikki siirtomaansa ja Turkin ja Syyrian alueensa, Kyporian valtaama Asrael asetettiin Khalifornian suojelukseen, lisäksi Kyporia joutui maksamaan useiden miljoonien sotakorvaukset ja supistamaan keisarin valtaoikeuksia. *kyporian toiminta Euroopassa *meritaistelut Välimeren herruudesta *liitotutuneet kääntävät afrikan voitokseen, Asrael menetetään (?) *pommitukset Kyporian kaupunkeihin Maailmansodan jälkeen Rauhan tultua Suuren sodan jälkeen Kyporian entisiltä alueilta evakuoitu siirtoväki sekä rintamamiehet oli asutettava, tämä aiheutti valtavaa kitkaa riittämättömän hallintokoneiston ja kodittomien evakkojen välillä. Lisäksi Kyporian oli maksettava suuret sotakorvaukset Liittoutuneille. Joulukuussa 1936 vahvistetun rauhansopimuksen mukaan Kyporian oli maksettava liittoutuneille (pääosin Khalifornialle 60% ja Kirjalalle 20%) seitsemän vuoden aikana sotakorvauksia 500 miljoonan Kahlifornian Khalin arvosta. Sotakorvaussopimus allekirjoitettiin Kansankäräjillä joulukuussa 1937 jolloin maksuaikaa pidennettiin kahdeksaan vuoteen - pääosin terroripommituksissa koituneeseen tuhoon vedoten. Viimeinen sotakorvauksia kuljettanut laiva lähti Kirkuvian satamasta 14. elokuuta 1945. Kyporia oli ainoa maailmansodan jälkeinen maa, joka suoritti sille määrätyt sotakorvaukset kokonaisuudessaan. Sotakorvausjärjestelmä perustui sekä tavarantoimituksiin, että käteismaksuun. Sotakorvauksia koskeneet neuvottelut syksystä 1937 vuoden 1938 kesään kuuluivat Svetzan ulkosuhteita hoitavan toimiston vastuulle. Neuvotteluihin osallistuivat myös Svetzan jäsenistöstä koottu komitea ja Kyporian keisari. Sotakorvausten arvoa ei laskettu normaalia käytäntöä käyttäen Khalifornian Khalin arvosta vaan ns. KultaKhaleina, eli kullan arvoon sidottuna valuuttana. Tästä syystä sotakorvausten arvellaan maksaneen noin 15-25 prosenttia 500 miljoonaa enemmän, KultaKhalin normaalia Khalia korkeamman arvon vuoksi. Talentin arvo aleni lähes 25% vuosien 1931 ja 1937 välillä. Tällöin päädytään sotakorvausten 700 miljoonan Khalin arvoon Talentin arvon pohjalta vuonna 1937. Raskaimmillaan 1938–1940 sotakorvaukset saattoivat viedä jopa 10-17% valtion menoista. Nykyisten historioitsijoiden linja sotakorvauksista on kahtiajakoinen, vaikka ne rasittivatkin Kyporian taloutta niin rahallisesti, kuin materiaalisesti, ne myös pakottivat normaalisti hyvinkin konservatiivisen yhteiskunnan omaksumaan entistä tehokkaampia tuotantotapoja ja teollisuudenmuotoja. Hävityn sodan ja sotakorvausten vaikutuksesta yksityinen kulutus laski lähes viidenneksen, investointien arvo romahti kolmasosan ja vienti oli vuonna 1938 vajaan kolmasosan sotaa edeltäneestä viennistä. Sotakorvausten hyötypuolelle on usein laskettu jatkojalostamisen pakollinen kehittäminen siten, että jo vuonna 1941 Kyporian telakat, konepajat ja valimoteollisuus olivat yksiä maailman moderneimmista. Toisaalta useiden arvioiden mukaan Kyporia olisi menestynyt erinomaisesti ja varmasti paremmin kuin sotakorvaukset maksamalla, jos nämä rahavarat ja resurssit olisi käytetty vientitoiminnan ja jalostamisen kehittämiseen. Sodan jälkeen myös useat valtiot kärsivät raaka-aine pulasta ja kysyntää tuotteille olisi varmasti ollut. Erityisesti Kirjala ja Pakistad olisivat kaivannut pikaisia ruoka- ja metallitoimituksia, myös upotussodassa kärsineet kauppalaivastot kaipasivat täydennystä. Toisaalta Kyporialaisen teollisuuden kapasiteetti jatkojalostamiseen oli rajoittunut pääosin maataloustuotteisiin ja erilaisiin metalliyhdisteisiin, joten ulkomaille suuntautuvan viennin mahdollisesta syntymisestä ei ole todisteita. Juuri tämän sotakorvausten muodostaman pakon monipuolistaa ja modernisoida teollisuutta on katsottu olleen hyödyksi Kyporian talouselämälle. Toisaalta sotakorvausten merkitystä on usein liioiteltu, sillä metalliteollisuus ja aseteollisuus olivat sodan asettamien vaatimusten takia kehittyneet merkittävästi jo sodan aikana. Samalla on jätetty vähälle huomiolle se, että resurssien vastikkeeton vienti liittoutuneille vei jälleenrakennukseen kipeästi kaivattuja varoja ja osittain esti ja hidasti elintason nousua. Ulkopoliittiseksi suuntaukseksi muodostui Augustuksen-Tomardin linja. Linja pyrki ottamaan huomioon Liittoutuneiden turvallisuusintressit mutta estämään niiden liiallisen vaikutuksen sisäpolitiikkaan. Kyporia solmi pakotettuna liittoutuneiden kanssa YYA-sopimuksen, joka käytännössä mahdollisti niille siirtää joukkoja Kyporian maaperälle ja sekaantua sen sisäpolitiikkaan. Rotumellakat Vaikka Kyporiassa ei olekaan laillisesti hyväksytty orjuutta 1500-luvun jälkeen, kohdeltiin menetettyjen siirtokuntien alkuperäisväestöä usein orjuuteen verrattavalla tavalla, lisäksi ihmisten syrjintä jäi lakien tasolla voimaan. Lakien mukaan ihmiset olivat tasa-arvoisia, mutta ns. "mustat, tai neekerit" pyrittiin silti erottelemaan valkoisista. Varsinkin työpaikan saamisen suhteen kohtasivat mustat valkoisten taholta syrjintää. Maailmansodassa Kyporian puolesta taistelleet mustat vaativat tasa-arvoista kohtelua ja valkoisten omaamia oikeuksia. 1940-luvulla osa Kyporian hallintoa ja mustaan vähemmistöryhmään kuuluvat kansalaisoikeusaktivistit alkoivat vaatia rotuerottelun purkamista. Keisari Gaius XII ja kansalaisoikeusaktivisti Arthin Morningstar ajoivat etnisten ryhmien välistä tasa-arvoa, kun taas vanhoillisia arvoja kannattaneet Konservatiivit ja maan suurin puolue Oikeistoliitto vastustivat uudistuksia. Poliittisesti jännittynyt tilanne laukesi väkivaltaisena mellakointina 1943. Burutissa "mustien" keskimääräinen taloudellinen asema oli parempi kuin monissa muissa Kyporian suurkaupungeissa. Kaupungin 85 000 mustalla asukkaalla oli keskimääräisesti korkeampi tulotaso ja alempi rikollisuusaste kuin muissa Kyporian suurista kaupungeista. 13. kesäkuuta 1943 poliisipartio pysäytti nuoren mustan moottoripyöräkuljettajan, joka vaikutti ajotapansa perusteella juopuneelta. Kohtaaminen näytti aluksi sujuvan rutiininomaisesti. Paikalle saapui pian mustan miesajajan äiti. Syntyi kamppailu ja poliisi pidätti naisen, mistä tilannetta seurannut väkijoukko raivostui. Poliisi lähti paikalta ja odotti väkijoukon hajaantuvan. Vihaisista teineistä ja nuorista miehistä koostuva väkijoukko kasvoi kuitenkin satapäiseksi. Pidätyspaikalle kutsuttiin lisää poliiseja ja myös aggressiivisesti käyttäytyvä väkijoukko kasvoi. Mies väkijoukossa heitti yhtä poliiseista kivellä, hänet pidätettiin nopeasti tämän jälkeen. Nopeasti levisi huhu, jonka mukaan poliisit olisivat pahoinpidelleet kahta kouluikäistä lasta. Mustat kostivat väitetyn pahoinpitelyn pysäyttämällä valkoisten ajamia autoja, ja hakkaamalla kuljettajat. Valkoinen Ylivalta liikkeen kannattajat alkoivat liikkua mustien asuinalueiden reunoilla aseistautuneina. Ihmisoikeusaktivisti Arthin Morningstar yritti rauhoitella vihaisia osapuolia julkisessa puhetilaisuudessaan, mutta väkijoukosta ammuttu laukaus surmasi hänet. Mustat alkoivat ryöstellä kauppoja, Valkoinen Ylivalta vastasi tähän aseellisesti ja ammutti omistamiinsa liikkeisiin tunkeutuneet henkilöt. Poliisi ja molempien osapuolten johtohahmot yrittivät tukahduttaa mellakan ja aseelliset vastatoimet, mutta turhaan. Itsepuolustusvoimien sotilaat saapuivat kaupunkiin 3. mellakkapäivänä 16. kesäkuuta. Viisitoista ihmistä kuoli neljän päivän mellakoissa, lähes kaksisataa haavoittui. Poliisi ja Itsepuolustusvoimat pidättivät yli viisisataa mellakoijaa. Mellakoitsijoita oli reilut kaksituhatta ja neljätuhatta ihmistä oli tukemassa heitä passiivisesti. Rotuerottelua koskeneet Jimmie Raven -lait kumottiin kolme päivää mellakoiden loputtua, useiden ihmisoikeusaktivistien koottua lakialoitteen, jossa mm. huomautettiin rotuerottelulakien olevan Kyporian perustuslain vastaisia, myös keisari Gaius XII:n allekirjoitus sisältyi kirjoittajien joukkoon. Päätös käynnisti Kyporiassa yleisen yhteiskunnallisen uudistuksen, jossa mm. koulujärjestelmä koki merkittäviä muutoksia. Valkoisten ja mustien väliset yhtenäiskoulut yleistyivät ja vuonna 1944 laissa ihonväriin perustuvat vaatimukset opintopaikan suhteen katsottiin laittomiksi. Kyporiassa perustettiin erikseen ihmisoikeuksia tarkkaileva valtiosta riippumaton tasa-arvolautakunta, jonka tehtäväksi asetettiin syrjintää koskevien loukkausten käsittely ja tasa-arvon toteutumisen valvonta. Kylmä sota ja talouden kasvukausi Toisin, kuin voisi kuvitella Kyporia hyötyi Kommunististen maiden Liittoutuneiden välirikosta ja Kylmän sodan alkamisesta. Mm. Kyporiaa kahlinnut YYA-sopimus murtui ja Kyporia saattoi harjoittaa kauppaa vapaammin, ilman pelkoa väliintuloa tekevistä kommunistimaista. Gaius XII:n pitkän Keisarikauden (1933–2000) sisällä Kyporia muuttui maatalousmaasta noh, edelleen maatalousmaaksi, mutta myös moderniksi teollisuus- ja palveluyhteiskunnaksi. Varsinkin Liborian Provinssiin perustettiin raskasta teollisuutta ja kaivanneiden vienti ulkomaille lähes nelinkertaistui. Varsinainen massaturismi Kyporiaan alkoi 1980-luvulla, kun Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosiin rakennettiin suuria määriä hotelleja. Samalla yhteiskunnan koulutustaso alkoi merkittävästi nousta, koululainsäädäntöä yksinkertaistettiin ja koululaitoksia yhtenäistettiin. Taloudellisesti Kyporia liittyi osaksi länttä liittymällä UC:hen ja Euroopan vapaakauppajärjestöihin. Sisäpoliittisesti Gaius XII:n pitkä keisarikausi oli kuitenkin hajanainen. Vaikka Kyporia lukikin itsensä länteen, salli Gaius Kyporian kommunistisen puolueen syntyä. Katistanin sisäpoliittinen valta Kyporiaan kasvoi. 1950 ja 1960 -lukujen taitteessa oli tullut selväksi että sekä, Katistanilla ja Khalifornialla oli toimiva ydinase, että kyky tuhota halutessaan kaikki edellytykset jatkaa elämää maapallolla. Asetelmaa tulkitsemaan luotiin useita teorioita, niistä tunnetuimpana MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction) -teoria. thumb|300px|Kyporialainen kylmän sodan aikainen "kesämökki" asemissa. Yleisen puolueettomuutensa vuoksi Kyporia toimi näiden molempien maiden heittopussina kylmän sodan aikana. Ja paitsi järjesti suurvaltojen välisiä neuvotteluja, myös oli molempien ydinaseiden kohteena. Lähiaikoina tätä käsitystä absoluuttisesta puolueettomuudesta on kuitenkin epäilty ja Kyporian on väitetty omanneen salaiset kahdenkeskiset turvatakuut Khalifornian kanssa. Mahdollisen sodan sattuessa Khalifornia olisi saanut käyttää Kyporian lentokenttiä tukikohtanaan ja vastineeksi Khalifornia olisi puuttunut tilanteeseen, mahdollisen Katistanin hyökkäyksen sattuessa. Kyporia sijoitti valtavia rahasummia, paitsi ilmapuolustukseensa, myös perinteistä hyökkäystä, tai maihinnousua vastaan suunnattuun aseistukseen. Lähes jokainen vähänkään suurempi asutuskeskus omasi S6 -luokan väestönsuojan ja joditablettien ja säilykkeiden myynti hipoi pilviä. Varsinkin 1980-luvun loppupuoli oli Katistanissa esiintyvien levottomuuksien takia Kyporian kannalta vaarallinen ja ensimmäistä kertaa sitten maailmansodan, koko Kyporian armeija oli määrätty liikekannalle. Pelättyä maihinnousua ei tapahtunut, sen sijaan kylmä sota päättyi 1980 ja 1990 -lukujen taitteessa, Katistanin yhteiskuntajärjestyksen romahdettua ja useiden alueiden itsenäistyttyä. Esimerkkinä Kyporian sivustakatsojan roolista voidaan pitää vuonna 1970 julkaistua elokuvaa Kenraali Vanhalempi: kuinka lakkasin pelkäämästä tuhoa, joka herätti pahennusta kylmän sodan molemmissa osapuolissa, sekä kapitalistisessa lännessä, että kommunistisessa idässä. 2000-luvulla Vuosien 2006-2007 lama Kyporian talouselämän riippuvuus ulkomailla tapahtuvasta tuotannosta lisääntyi kovaa vauhtia, käytännössä Kyporian vienti näytti nollaa kehittyneiden teollisuustuotteiden kohdalla, vain Liborian kaivannaiset ja maataloustuotteet myivät ulkomaille, suurin osa Kyporian tuloista perustui turismiin. Globaalin talousromahduksen seurauksena Kyporiaan suuntautuva turismi romahti, samalla Kyporian jo entisestään pieni vienti supistui entisestään. Lama koetteli kaikkia yhteiskuntaluokkia, leipäjonot pitenivät entisestään ja saattoipa niille ilmestyä niin Ladan kuin Mersunkin kanssa. Lopulta Keisari määräsi valtiota suunnittelemaan tukipaketin ja näin kanavoi valtavia määriä valtion rahoja kyporialaisten yritysten keinoelvytykseen. Tämä salli yritysten jatkaa tuottamatonta liiketoimintaansa läpi laman ja esti niitä hakemasta konkurssia sen aikana. Asrael-Kyporian sota Vuonna 2021 Kyporian ja sen rajanaapurin Asraelin välillä käyty sota aiheutti lukuisia kuolonuhreja, ja Asraelin hallinnon kaatumisen. Sota alkoi 5000 Asraelilaisen sotilaan ylitettyä Kyporian rajan. "Viime yönä Asraelin sotilaat tulittivat ensimmäisen kerran meidän maaperäämme. Yli 5000 sotilasta ylitti rajamme ilman sodanjulistusta. Kello 6.15 lähtien olemme vastanneet tuleen! Ja tästedes pommeihin vastataan pommeilla, luoteihin luodeilla! Kyporiassa ei tule olemaan sellaisia koettelemuksia, joita en itse ole valmis vastaanottamaan. Koko elämäni kuuluu tästedes ensisijaisesti kansalleni. En halua olla mitään muuta kuin Kyporian valtakunnan ensimmäinen sotilas. Olen taas pukenut ylleni kenttäunivormun, joka on ollut minulle kaikkein pyhin ja arvokkain, olen taas asettanut itseni valtakuntamme ja Itsepuolustusvoimiemme palvelukseen. Ja tästä valasta luovun vasta voiton jälkeen – tai pidän sen kuolemaani saakka. Valtiomme pyytää apua niin kaikilta liittolaisiltamme VIHTA:ssa, kuin kansainväliseltä yhteisöltä, Asraelin täysin tarpeeton ja perustelematon - ilman sodanjulistusta tekemä - hyökkäys on vastoin kaikkia kansainvälisiä periaatteita." :Kyporialainen ministeri sodasta. Yhteensä lähes 12 000 (11 658) Kyporialaista kuoli sodassa. Huolimatta sodan saamasta laajasta kansainvälisestä huomiosta, pysyttelivät suuret sotilasliittoumat pääosin sodan ulkopuolella. Hallinto ja politiikka Kyporian on perustuslaillinen monarkia. Kyporian valtion päämies on keisari, jonka virka on periytyvä ja elinikäinen. Kyporia on suurimman osan historiastaan käyttänyt absoluuttista monarkiaa, mutta 1377 jAk lähtien on keisarin valtaoikeuksia kavennettu ja vuonna 1938 jAk voimaan astuneen rauhansopimuksen perustuslakiuudistus muutti keisarin viran ensisijaisesti edustukselliseksi ja seremoniatehtäviin liittyväksi. Keisarilla on kuitenkin edelleen veto-oikeus, *Muistona maan tuhatvuotisesta historiasta, on maan virallinen johtaja edelleen Keisari. Keisarilla on halutessaan oikeus osallistua eduskunnan kokouksiin ja äänestää niissä, lisäksi keisarilla on muodollinen veto-oikeus eduskunnan päätöksiin. Keisarin virka on kuitenkin nykyään lähinnä seremoniallinen. *Svedtza, eli aatelisneuvos koostuu pääosin eduskunnan virkaan nimittämistä tarkkailijoista. Kukin tarkkailija johtaa omaan erityisalaansa lukeutuvaa "toimistoa", joka joko valvoo lakien toimeenpanoa ja toteutumista, tai muotoilee lakiesityksiä kansankäräjille. Kyseiset "toimistot" toimivat mm. ylimpinä tuomioistuimina. Alun perin aatelisneuvos koostui Kyporian merkittävimpien aatelissukujen edustajista, jotka neuvoivat keisari ja toimivat hänen edustajinaan rahvaan parissa, mikäli tämä oli tarpeen. Nykyään Kyporian aatelisto muodostuu pääosin Keisarisuvusta ja vain muutama entisaikojen mahtisuvuista on jäljellä, nämä suvut voivat halutessaan osallistua Svedtzan toimintaan neuvonantajarooleissa. *Kansankäräjät, muodostuu kansalaisten keskuudestaan valitsemista edustajista. Kansankäräjät perustettiin 1377, epäonnistuneen Speltti-kapinan jälkeen, toimimaan aatelittoman kansan tarkkailijana Keisarin ja Svedtzan kokouksissa. Molemmat Kyporian provinsseista (Kyporia, Liboria) valitsevat puolet kansankäräjien jäsenistä. Kansankäräjät ovat Kyporian tärkein hallinnollinen elin, joka mm. hyväksyy lakiesitykset, määrittää budjetin ja nimittää osan Svedtzan jäsenistä. Puolueet Suurin osa eduskuntaan pääsevistä kansaedustajista kuuluvat johonkin puolueeseen. Kyporian suhteellisen riitaisan sisäpolitiikan takia kukin puolueista on muodostanut toisista puolueista hyvinkin poikkeavan kannan poliittisiin kiistakysymyksiin. Kyporian tunnetuimpia puolueita ovat mm. * Demokraatit * Epäisänmaallinen kansanpuolue * Hajaannus * Harmaat * Konservatiivit * Kyporian kommunistinen puolue * Liberaalit * Oikeistoliitto * Outoliitto * Sovinistinen puolue Sisäpolitiikka Maailmansodan jälkeen Nationalisiset ja äärikansalliset puolueet joutuivat epäsuosion kohteeksi, vallassa on ollut pääasiassa oikeisto puolueita, näistä suurimpana Oikeistoliitto. Sen nykyinen puheenjohtaja ja maan pääministeri on hyvinvointivaltion kannattajana ja maailmanpolitiikan ”verikoirana" tunnettu Tomard Ankka. Vuosien 2008 ja 2014 välillä Oikeistoliitto oli, lähes poikkeuksellisesti, poissa vallasta, Hajaannuksen saavutettua enemmistön vaaleissa. Tuolloin nykyinen talousministeri Simo Toini toimi Kyporian pääministerinä. Vuoden 2014 vaaleissa Hajaannus kärsi niukan tappion Oikeistoliitolle, mutta nousi kuitenkin hallituksen yhdessä Oikeistoliiton ja Liberaalien kanssa. Vaikka Kyporian konservatiivinen puolue onkin muihin puolueisiin verraten pieni, pitää se hallussaan silti mittavaa valtaa. Puolue on varsinkin Kyporian varakkaamman ja sivistyneemmän kansanosan suosiossa. Konservatiivit ovat toimineet osana hallitusta lähes jokaisen vaalikauden jälkeen, tämä osaltaan johti Kyporiassa aikanaan tunnettuun Vesiportti-skandaaliin, joka paljasti puolueen laajamittaisesti suorittaman kiristyksen ja lahjonnan. Maantieto ilmasto ja luonto Ilmasto Kyporiassa sijoittuu välimerenilmaston alueella, joskin korkeammalla vuorilla, tai Liborian manneralueilla ilmasto on melko mantereinen. Tyypillinen kesä on lämmin, ulkomaalaiselle jopa tukalan kuuma. Sateeton, lähes pilvetön kausi kestää noin kolme kuukautta, mutta pahimmillaan kauden tiedetään venyneen jopa seitsemään kuukauteen. Merituulet tarjoavat saaristoissa helpotusta tukalaan lämpötilaan, mutta suurkaupungeissa kuten Burutissa, tai Kirkuviassa helle voi käydä sietämättömäksi. thumb|300px Kevät ja syksy ovat välivuodenaikoja, jolloin sää on hyvinkin vaihteleva ja sen ennustaminen miltei mahdotonta. Talvi on muita vuodenaikoja kosteampi ja ajoittaisia rankkasateita saattaa esiintyä, talvi on myös selvästi kesää kylmempi. Talvella hepoasteiden pysyvä korkeapaineen rintama siirtyy auringon mukana kauemmaksi kohti etelää, jolloin lauhkealle vyöhykkeelle tyypilliset viileämmät ja kosteahkot tuulet pääsevät puhaltamaan Kyporian alueella, tuoden alueelle kosteutta ja sateita. Sateita esiintyy lähinnä lokakuun alun ja huhtikuun lopun välisenä aikana, mutta myös kesäisin, jos korkeapaineet väistyvät. Kyporian alueella talvet vaihtelevat, joskus talvi voi olla kuivahko, joskus liiankin kostea, yleisesti talven aikana sataa talvisadealueella 70 sentistä yli metriin, eli selvästi enemmän kuin pohjoisemmissa maissa vuoden aikana. Hallaöitä on Kyporiassa monesti keskitalvella, yöpakkaset ovat harvinaisempia. Öiset lumi- ja räntäsateet ovat harvinaisia, mutta niitäkin esiintyy muutamien vuosien välein. Talven sateet aloittavat kasvukauden, jolloin monet vyöhykkeelle tyypilliset sipulikasvit versovat ja kukkivat. Sadekaudella maa on vihreä ja kukkien peitossa. Appelsiinipuut, oliivit ja viinit ovat tyypillistä Kyporian kasvillisuutta, sillä ne tarvitsevat pitkän kypsymiskauden ja selviävät kuumista kesistä. Kyporian erityispiirre on auringonpaisteen suuri, miltei luonnoton, määrä. Sitä saadaan talvellakin reilut viisi tuntia, kesällä kahdestatoista neljääntoista tuntiin. Kesien kuivuudesta johtuneet mittavahkot metsäpalot ovat aiheuttaneet ongelmia lähes vuosittain. Kyporian valtio on kuitenkin panostanut kattavaan sammutus- ja palontorjuntakalustoon. Kyporian provinssin maantieto Kyporian-saari on Välimeren kolmanneksi suurin saari. Sen pinta-ala on 9 260 km². Kyporia kuuluu maantieteellisesti Lähi-itään, eli Aasiaan, mutta poliittisesti ja kulttuurillisesti sen katsotaan kuuluvan Eurooppaan. Kyporian (saaren) tärkeimpiä kaupunkeja ovat mm. pääkaupunki Kirkuvia (480 500 as), Huutavia (230 000 as.) ja Kitisevä (225 000 as.). Saaren läpi kulkee kaksi vuorijonoa. Pohjoisosan halki kulkee Tietos-vuoristo. Fiktiovuoret kulkevat puolestaan saaren keski- ja lounaisosien halki. Tietos-vuorten korkein kohta on 2 000 metriä ja Fiktiovuorten korkein kohta, Olympos, nousee 2 100 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristojen välillä on metsäinen Meseriän tasanko. Rannikko on kivistä saaren pohjoisosassa, kun taas saaren eteläpuolella on paljon hiekkarantoja. Rannikolla on laaksoja, joiden maaperä on hyvin soveltuvaa maanviljelykseen, kun taas saaren sisäosat ovat harvaanasuttuja, vuoristoisia ja tiheän kasvillisuuden peitossa. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/09/Arvi_view.JPG/800px-Arvi_view.JPG tuntumassa oleva oliiviviljelmä Afrikan läheisyyden sekä ilmastollisen ja geologisen monimuotoisuutensa vuoksi Kyporialla on monipuolinen kasvisto. Monimuotoisuudeltaan saaristo on Euroopan unionin rikkaimpia alueita. Kyporialla löytyy yli 1 800 kasvilajia. Lajeista noin 800 arvellaan olevan kotoperäisiä. Lajien kirjo ulottuu pakkasenkestävistä kasveista helteeseen sopeutuneisiin kasveihin ja suokasveihin. Runsaan metsästyksen vuoksi Kyporian nisäkäskanta on pitkälti kadonnut, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa saattaa törmätä vuohiin tai peuroihin. Saariston linnusto on pitkälti hyötynyt nisäkkäiden katoamisesta. Maaliskuusta toukokuuhun Afrikasta tulevat muuttolinnut lepäävät Kyporiassa, jonka jälkeen ne jatkavat matkaansa kohti pohjoista Eurooppaa. Aluejako Kyporia jakautuu viiteen aluehallintoalueeseen. Useimmiten alueet on nimetty aluehallintoalueen suurimman kaupungin mukaan. Kyporian aluehallintoalueista suurin on Kirkuvian aluehallintoalue, jossa maan pääkaupunki ja talouselämän keskittymä Kirkuvia sijaitsee, provinssin - ja valtion - hallinnollinen ja kulttuurinen keskus on kuitenkin Huutavian kaupunki. #Kirkuvian aluehallintoalue (850 000 as) #Huutavian aluehallintoalue (750 000 as) #Nicoan aluehallintoalue (25 000 as) #Kitisevän aluehallintoalue (365 000 as) #Larnacian aluehallintoalue (10 000 as) Liborian provinssin maantieto Liboria on melko pieni alue (10 400 neliökilometriä) Se on keskimäärin 56 kilometriä leveä, leveimmillään keskeltä 88 kilometriä, ja kapenee siitä etelään ja aivan pohjoiseen. Sillä on rantaviivaa 210 kilometriä. Pääosan Liboriasta muodostavat Liborian Itä-rajalla kohoavat Kuririan vuoret, joiden korkein huippu kohoaa 3 083 metrin korkeuteen ja toiseksi korkein huippu kohoaa yli 2 600 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristo on maineeltaan erityisen vaikeakulkuinen ja tunnettu pienistä ahtaista solistaan, tiheästä kasvillisuudestaan ja serpentiiniteistään. Vuoriston vaikeakulkuisuuden takia asutus alueella on vähäistä. Vuorten takana Aasiasta katsottuna on hedelmällinen Mukaan laakso. Mukaan laakso on pääasiassa noin 500 metrin korkeudella merenpinnasta. Litania-joki virtaa Mukaan laaksosta etelään. Suurimmat kaupungit ovat pääasiassa Välimeren rannalla, Mukaan laaksossa ja maan pohjoisosissa. Rannikkotasanko on hyvin kapea. Suurimmillaan tasanko on 6,5 kilometrin levyinen. Rannikolla kesät ovat kuumia ja kosteita mutta sateettomia. Kaste on runsasta ja tärkeää maanviljelykselle. Kuririan vuorilta virtaava kylmä ilma suojaa Mukaan laaksoa meren vaikutukselta, joten ilmasto on siellä mantereisempi ja lunta sataa useammin kuin muualla maassa. Kyporian saaren tavoin Liboria on muuttolintujen tärkeällä reitillä, ja provinssissa on tavattu yli 500 lintulajia. Liboria on metsäisin Välimeren alueista. Vuorilla kasvaa rautatammia, erilaisia havupuita ja Liboriansetriä. Rannikoilla kasvaa monia hedelmäpuita. Aluejako thumb|280px Liboria jakautuu kuuteen aluehallintoalueeseen. Hallintoalueista pienin, Burutin alue, kattaa vajaat 20 neliökilometriä eli käytännössä provinssin pääkaupungin Burutin, joka on myös oma piirikuntansa. Se on provinssin taloudellisen, poliittisen, kulttuurillisen ja sosiaalisen toiminnan keskus. #Burutin aluehallintoalue (1 000 000 as) #Mukaan aluehallintoalue (1 100 000 as) #Pohjois-Liborian aluehallintoalue (150 000 as) #Kuririan aluehallintoalue (50 000 as) #Kaakkois-Liborian aluehallintoalue (100 000 as) #Etelä-Liborian aluehallintoalue (100 000 as) Kaupungit right Kaupungistuminen alkoi maanviljelyn yleistymisen myötä Kyporian saarella. Antiikin ja keskiajan aikaan kaupungit oli erotettu ympäröivästä maaseudusta muureilla, ja kaupankäynnin verottamisen vuoksi porteilla oli tulliaitaukset, itse ammatin harjoittaminen oli kaupungin sisällä ilmaista. Teollistumisen myötä kaupungit laajentuivat alueellisesti, ja autojen ja julkisen liikenteen yleistyminen laski edelleen kaupunkien väestötiheyttä 1900-luvulla. Kaupunkien rajaaminen vaikeutui esikaupunkialueiden vallatessa tilaa läheiseltä maaseudulta. Käyttöön otettiin asukaslukuun pohjautuva luokittelujärjestelmä, jossa kaupungit jaetaan: maalaiskaupunkeihin (2 000–3 000 asukasta), pikkukaupunkeihin 3 000–16 000 asukasta), keskikokoisiin kaupunkeihin (16 000–100 000 asukasta) ja suurkaupunkeihin (100 000–1 000 000 asukasta). Kirkuvia Kirkuvia on Kyporian saaren suurin, pohjois-rannikolla sijaitseva, kaupunki ja Kyporian valtion pääkaupunki. Kirkuviassa on noin 480 0000 asukasta, joista Vanhassakaupungissa asuu noin 70 000. thumb|300px|Ilmakuva Kirkuvian linnoitettuun vanhaankaupunkiin. Kirkuvian perustamisesta ei ole säilynyt lähteitä. Sen perustivat luultavasti saarella asuneet maanviljelijät noin 7000 eAk. Uusi kaupunkivaltio kohosi nopeasti yhdeksi Kyporian merkittävimmistä, sillä oli mm. yksi Antiikin suurimmista satamista, josta käsin kaupunkivaltio rahtasi suuria määriä kuparia, viljaa ja viinejä itään. Kaupungin taloudellinen johtoasema vakiintui Temurein yhdistettyä Kyporiaa asuttaneet kaupunkivaltiot ja nimitettyä Kirkuvian uuden valtakunnan pääkaupungiksi ja hallinnon keskukseksi. Kun valtakunta vuonna 870 jAk romahti, autioitui kaupunki lähes täysin. Kaupungin uusi kukoistuskausi koettiin 1200 jAk - 1500 jAk, kun kaupungin sijainti merkittävien kauppareittien varrella loi sinne runsaasti telakka- ja satamateollisuutta, näistä tärkeimpänä Arenal satama-telakka. Kirkuvian kaupunki alkoi menettää asemaansa kauppamahtina 1500-luvulla Eurooppalaisten löydettyä meritien Aasiaan ja merkittävien kauppareittien siirryttyä pois Välimereltä. Kaupunkia johdettiin pitkään aristokraattisesti, ja avioituminen eri yhteiskuntaluokkien jäsenten kesken oli jyrkästi kiellettyä. Kaupungin johtamisesta huolehti keisari vuoteen 1520 asti, jolloin keisari Albus V siirsi keisarivallan keskittymän ja keisarillisen asumuksen Huutaviaan. Vuonna 1605 Kirkuviaa koetteli maanjäristys. Varsinkin Antiikin aikaiset ja vanhemmat rakennukset vaurioituivat pahoin, tai tuhoutuivat, linnoitteet, uudemmat kirkot ja kaupungille elintärkeä satama selviytyvät kuitenkin ilman mittavia vahinkoja. Arenalin telakka oli kuitenkin muutamia kuukausia poissa käytöstä korjaustoimien takia. Kirkuvian 480 000 asukkaasta vajaa 70 000 asuu historiallisessa keskustassa, 100 000 kaupungin laitamilla ja loput "urbaanissa" keskustassa. Asumisen kallistumisen ja runsaan turismin vuoksi Kirkuvian köyhempi väestönosa joutuu yleensä muuttamaan saaren muihin kaupunkeihin, ja samalla peruspalvelut korvautuvat turisteille tarkoitetuilla palveluilla. Burut Burut on Liborian-provinssin pääkaupunki, pääsatama ja Kyporian suurin kaupunki. Burutin asukasluku on noin 600 000 (miljoonan, ympäröivä alue huomioiden). Burut sijaitsee Välimereen työntyvällä niemimaalla noin sata kilometriä Kyporian ja Asraelin väliseltä rajalta. Vuorten ja meren välissä kaupunki on kehittynyt kolmion muotoiseksi. Rantaviiva on hyvinkin vaihtelevaa: kalliorannat vuorottelevat hiekkarantojen kanssa. Kaupunkia palvelee kansainvälinen lentoasema. Se sijaitsee kaupungin eteläpuolella lähiöalueella. Satamassa on rahti- ja matkustajaliikennettä, pääosin Kyporian saarelle. Muualle Liboriaan on melko hyvät linja-auto- ja rautatieyhteydet. Ensimmäiset kirjalliset lähteet nykyisen Burutin alueesta ovat vuodelta 914 eAj jolloin Temurei nousi maihin niemimaalle ja aloitti valloitusretkensä Liboriaan. Korostaakseen kansansa ylivoimaa ja merkitystä Temurei käski valloitusretkensä onnistuttua rakennuttaa niemimaalle kaupunki, josta oli myöhemmin siitä muodostuva kyprien valtakeskittymä mannermaalla ja valtakunnan itäosien kyporialaisin kaupunki. Kaupungin satamasta kehittyi Kyporian kaleerien pääasiallinen tukikohta Liborian aluevesillä ja kauppareitit Kyporian saarelle ja takaisin olivat vilkkaat. Kaupungin asukkaat rikastuivat tekstiilien kaupalla. Myös Roomalais-Aristotelinen kirkko toi 19 jAk mukanaan merkittäviä muutoksia. Varsinkin Konstantin uudistukset muuttivat kaupunkikuvaa merkittävästi, enimmillään kaupungissa oli jopa kaksikymmentä merkittävää kirkkoa. 21. tammikuuta 1605 kaupunkiin iski tuhoisa maanjäristys ja sitä seurannut hyökyaalto, joka tuhosi merkittäviä osia kaupungin keskustasa ja surmasi arviolta 25 000 asukasta. Kaupunki ei toipunut ennalleen pitkään aikaan. Islaminuskoiset arabit alkoivat levittäytyä Välimeren itäosiin 700-luvulla, merkittävää sotaa kyprien ja arabien välillä ei kuitenkaan käyty ennen 1504, osin uskonnollisista syistä alkanutta, Antomaani sotaa. Bavut menetettiin arabeille kesäkuussa 1505, mutta Burutia onnistuttiin puolustamaan sodan tappiollisen alkuvaiheen ja väestön liikekannallepanon ajan sen huoltamisen mahdollistavan sataman ja kattavien linnoitteiden ansiosta. Arabit perääntyivät Liborian provinssista ja Kyporian alueelta kärsittyään sarjan tappioita Burutin edustalla käydyissä kahakoissa ja kaupungin saartamiseen pyrkineiden laivastotaistelujen epäonnistuttua. Rajalinjat eivät liikkuneet, mutta keskinäiset jännitteet säilyivät. Burutia linnoitettiin voimakkaasti ja mm. sen kaupunginmuuria laajennettiin. Burutin talous kärsi maailmansodan aikana ja kaupunki joutui mm. Khalifornian terroripommitusten alaiseksi, mutta ironista kyllä, elpyi Asraelin luovuttamisen jälkeen. Kyporia menetti tällöin yhteytensä tärkeään Huifin satamakaupunkiin Asraelissa, mikä kasvatti Burutin sataman merkitystä, myös Burutiin suuntautuva matkailu kasvoi. Burutin rannikolle muodostui erillinen, kokonaan hotelleista, ravintoloista ja kaupoista koostuva kaupunginosa. Talous Yleistä Kyporian bruttokansantuote 2017 oli 200 miljardia Talenttia. Ostovoimakorjattu bruttokansantuote henkeä kohti oli samaa tasoa kuin esimerkiksi Kirjalassa. Kyporian liiketoiminta perustuu kansainvälisiin markkinoihin. Viennin osuus on yli viidesosa koko kansantuotteesta. Noin 54 prosenttia Kyporian viennistä suuntautuu Eurooppaan. Kyporian tärkeimmät kauppakumppanit 2000 olivat Novria, Kirjala ja Jeylanti. Kyporian provinssissa ei juurikaan ole raskasta teollisuutta tai luonnonvaroja. Teollisuus on pääasiassa maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostamista tai rakentamiseen jotenkin liittyvää. Kaivannaisista kalkkia, kuparia ja kipsiä kaivetaan saarella. Alkutuotanto työllistää 40 prosenttia kyporialaisista, jalostus 10,3 % ja palvelut loput. Kyporian työttömyysprosentti on kaksi prosenttia. Turismisesongit vaikuttavat nykyisin huomattavasti työttömyyteen ja työllisyyteen. Kyporian saaresta eroten on Liborian provinssin teollisuus ja alkutuotanto sille turismia tärkeämpi tulonlähde, provinssissa tuotetaan mm. puuta, metallituotteita, puutavaraa, hedelmiä, tupakkaa, tekstiileitä ja erilaisia kulutustavaroita. Suuri osa viennistä suuntautuu Kyporian saarelle josta se laivataan edelleen. Maatalous Kyporia luetaan edelleen maatalousmaaksi, maan vaikeasta viljelysympäristöstä huolimatta. Kyporian maaperä on monin paikoin kivinen, miltei vuoristoinen, lisäksi maan kesien ovat hyvinkin kuivia ja kuumia. Viljelysmaa on sijoittunut merta ympäröiville tasangoille ja kukkuloille ja vuorten alemmille rinteille. Viljelysmaat ovat yleensä sijoittuneet alueille joissa sademäärät ovat muuta maata suurempia. Sen lisäksi että oliivit ja viini ovat tärkeitä vientituotteita, myös oliiviöljyn ja varsinkin laadukkaiden viinien kotimainen kysyntä on merkittävää. Metsätaloutta ei Kyporiassa juurikaan ole, sillä valtio on eroosiota hidastaakseen asettanut suuria rangaistuksia hakkuurajoituksia rikkoville ihmisille ja yrityksille. Kyporiassa viljellään myös pieniä määriä tupakkaa, pääosin harrastemielessä. Maanviljely työllistää valtaosan Kyporian asukkaista, mutta myös kotieläinten hoito on merkittävää. Saaren maanviljelyyn käytetystä pinta-alasta miltei puolet oli 2000-luvun alussa lampaiden ja vuohien laidunnuksessa. Huomattavia elinkeinoja ovat lisäksi oliivin- ja hedelmänviljely. Maataloustuotteina Kyporia tuottaa viljaa, hedelmiä, viinejä, maitotuotteita sekä teollisuudelle tupakkaa, puuvillaa ja sokerijuurikkaita. Eniten Kyporiassa tuotetaan oliiviöljyjä ja viinejä. Kyporia on yksi maailman suurimmista oliiviöljyn tuottajista, tarkemmin sanoen kolmanneksi suurin. Matkailu Matkailu on yksi valtion tärkeimmistä elinkeinoista. Suuri määrä hotelleja rakennettiin 1980-luvulla parhaimpien uimarantojen läheisyyteen Kyporian pohjoisrannikoille, lähelle satamia ja lentoasemia. Näin alkoi Kyporian massaturismi. Vuonna 2016 Kyporiaan tehtiin arviolta reilut viisistoistamiljoonaa ulkomaanmatkaa. Eniten matkailijoita saapui maahan Khaliforniasta, Jeylannista, Rodorialta, Kirjalasta ja Azzurialta. Ulkomaisen matkailun osuus bruttokansantuotteesta on 75 prosentin luokkaa, loput matkailun muodostamasta bruttokansantuotteesta koostuu paikallisista matkoista. Kyporia on perinteisesti ollut merkittävä matkailuvaltio, joskin Asraelia vastaan käyty sota onkin vähentänyt Kyporiaan suuntautuvaa matkailua. Lukemien oletetaan kuitenkin palautuvan entiselleen. Tunnetuimmat matkailukohteet ovat Kirkuvian, Huutavian, Burutin, Bavun kaupungit, Borotin metsäalueet ja Kuririan-vuoristo. Suurin osa nähtävyyksistä on historiallisia rakennuksia, tai kaupunkeja, tai luontonähtävyyksiä. Tunnetuimpia nähtävyyksiä ovat mm. Huutavian valkoinen torni ja vanhakaupunki, Kuririan vuoret ja Litania jokea ympäröivät alueet. Burutin tuomiokirkko on varsinkin uskonnollisten matkailijoiden suosiossa. Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosat ovat täynnä uimarantoja ja varsinkin massaturismin suosiossa. Kyporian harrastusmahdollisuuksia ovat esimerkiksi snorklaus, lainelautailu, kalastus, vesihiihto, purjehdus, metsästys, varsinkin linnustus, ja vaellus. Koulutus Kyporialaiset ovat yleisesti ottaen keskivertoa koulutetumpia. Maassa toimii useita kouluja, joihin kaikki Kyporiassa asuvat ovat hyväksyttyjä opiskelemaan. Koulunkäynti on pakollista kaikille 6–15-vuotiaille, eli Kyporiassa on oppivelvollisuus. Kultakin koulutusasteelta opiskelijat saavat tutkinnon, jonka avulla he voivat siirtyä seuraavalle asteelle. Koulutus on ensimmäisen oppiasteen ajan kokonaan ilmaista, tätä ylemmillä oppiasteilla oppilaat joutuvat maksamaan ruoastaan ja ostamaan omat koulutarvikkeensa. Valtiolta voi kuitenkin hakea stipendiä näiden kulujen korvaamiseksi, lisäksi valtio maksaa korkeamman asteen opiskelijoille opintorahaa ja takaa näiden lainat. Itse opetus ja tunneille osallistuminen on ilmaista lukiotasolle asti. Koulujen pääasiallinen opetuskieli on kypri, mutta myös lingua romanaa käytetään. Globalisaation myötä suurin osa koululaitoksista tarjoaa opetusta myös vierailla kielillä, pääasiassa englanniksi, tai khaliksi. Suurin osa peruskoulun käyneistä kyporialaisista osaa hyvin englannin kieltä ja hieman khalia tai kirjaa. Energia Energiankulutus asukasta kohti on Kyporiassa hyvin korkea. Syitä ovat paljon energiaa kuluttava teollisuus, korkea elintaso ja ilmastoon tottumattomien turistien vaatima ilmastointi. Myös rahti- ja matkustajaliikennettä vaativat etäisyydet provinssien välissä kuluttavat osansa. thumb|Tuulivoimaloita Kirkuvian edustalla. Energiankulutuksen kasvu pysähtyi 2010-luvulla ennen kaikkea energiatehokkaamman teknologian avulla. Maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostuksen vaatima energia on vähentynyt ja uusittu julkinen liikenne on entistä energiatehokkaampi. Energiantuotannon tärkeimmät lähteet ovat kivihiili, öljy ja uusiutuva energia. Uusiutuvan energian osuus kokonaiskulutuksesta oli vuonna 2018 54 prosenttia. Ulkomailta ostettava kivihiili ja öljy muodostavat edelleen tärkeän osan Kyporian sähköntuotannosta, vaikka sitä onkin lähiaikoina pyritty vähentämään. Ydinvoimaloita konservatiiviset kyporialaiset ovat rakennuttaneet yhden huolehtimaan Huutavian ja sitä ympäröivän maaseudun sähköntuotannosta. Sähkön kuluttajahinta Kyporiassa on keskitason alapuolella, sillä teollisuuden ylijäämä ohjataan usein takaisin valtakunnalliseen verkkoon. Yksityisen liikenteen polttoaineiden hinnat Kyporiassa ovat tavallista korkeampia. Liikenne Kyporian provinssi Kyporian (saaren) linja-autoverkko on rannikkoseuduilla melko tiheä ja hyväkuntoinen, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa verkoston kehittämistä ei ole nähty harvan asutuksen takia tarpeellisena. Kyporian provinssiin on sen eristäytyneen maantieteellisen sijainnin takia kehittynyt tehokasta satamatoimintaa. Varsinkin Kirkuvian sataman liikenne ja rahtitoiminta on runsasta. Kyporian provinssissa on kaksi kansainvälistä lentoasemaa, Kirkuvian kansainvälinen lentoasema ja Huutavian kansainvälinen lentoasema, varsinkin Kirkuvian lentokentän toiminta on turistisesonkien aikaan tiheää. Liborian provinssi Liborian provinssi on Kyporian saarta tasaisemmin jakautuneen asutuksensa takia joutunut sijoittamaan huomattavia summia julkiseen liikenteeseen ja teiden kunnossapitoon. Kun Kyporian (saaren) asutus on lähes täysin keskittynyt rannikolle, on Liborian asutus jakautunut tasaisesti Burutin, Mukaan laakson, Pohjois-liborian ja Kuririan-vuoristoprovinssin hallintoalueille. Liboriassa onkin 400 kilometriä rautateitä ja 5 000 kilometriä maantietä. Liborian satamakaupungeista merkittävin on Burut jonne tehdään risteilyitä Kyporiasta ja jonka kautta suurin osa provinssin kauppamerenkulusta käydään. Provinssissa on yksi kansainvälinen lentoasema Burutin kansainvälinen lentokenttä Väestö Kyporiassa asuu noin 4,5 miljoonaa ihmistä. Maailmansodan aikaan Kyporiassa asui noin 3 miljoonaa asukasta. Väkiluku ylitti neljän miljoonan rajan vuonna 1970. Seuraava puolen miljoonan rajapyykki rikottiin 2013, jolloin asukasluku nousi neljään ja puoleen miljoonaan. Valtaosa väestöstä asuu suurissa kaupungeissa, mm. pelkästään Kirkuvian ja Burutin alueilla asuu noin miljoonaneljäsataakahdeksankymmentätuhatta asukasta. Kahdeksan prosenttia maassa asuvista on muiden maiden kansalaisia, heistä suuri osa on Khalifornian tai Azzurrian kansalaisia. Kielet Kyporiassa puhutaan pääasiassa kyporiaa (tai kypriä), joka on perustuslain 4. artiklan mukaan maan ainoa virallinen kieli. Lisäksi Kyporiassa on merkittävä, noin sadantuhannen kokoinen, lingua romanaa puhuva vähemmistö. Lingua romana onkin saanut vähemmistökielen aseman. Äidinkielenä tai toisena kielenä kyporiaa ja lingua romanaa puhutaan erityisesti entisessä Kyporian siirtomaavaltiossa Afrikassa ja Kyporian entisillä Lähi-idän alueilla. Äidinkielenään kyporiaa puhuu arviolta 5,5 miljoonaa ihmistä ja kyporian osaajia arvellaan olevan kuudesta seitsemään miljoonaa. Kyporiaa käytettiin 1200-luvulta 1500-luvulle diplomatian ja muun kansainvälisen toiminnan kielenä Välimerellä. Lisäksi kieli saavutti lyhyeksi hetkeksi aseman korkeasti koulutetun väestön "sivistyskielenä", 1730-luvulla. uskonnot Kyporiassa säädettiin vuonna 1998 maahanmuuttoa koskeva laki, jonka mukaan kaikilla kypreillä, tai Roomalais-Aristotelisen kirkon jäsenillä on oikeus muuttaa maahan ja saada maan kansalaisuus. Lain mukaan kypriksi luetaan jokainen, joka on syntynyt Kyporiassa, tai jonka toinen, tai molemmat vanhemmat ovat kyprejä. Roomalais-Aritotelisen kirkon jäseneksi luetaan henkilö joka on kastettu Roomalais-Aritoteliseen uskontoon, eikä kuuluu mihinkään muuhun uskontoon. Heti lain voimaan tultua Kyporiaan suuntautuva muuttoliikenne kasvoi lähes neljällätoista prosentilla. Laki on herättänyt runsaasti keskustelua, sillä se mahdollistaa jokaisen turvapaikkaa hakevan saada kansalaisuus, mikäli hakija kääntyy Roomalais-Aristoteliseen uskoon. Tutkimusten mukaan vastaava keinottelu on kuitenkin vähäistä. Kyporia on maailman ainoa valtio, jossa valtaosa väestöstä kuuluu Roomalais-Aristoteliseen kirkkoon. Lähes 93 prosenttia Kyporian kansalaisista on kastettu kirkon jäseniksi. Muita Kyporiassa merkittäviä uskontoja ovat kristinusko 3% ja Bangladistisuus 2%. 2 Prosenttia väestöstä ei kuulu mihinkään uskontoon. Mittauksia on kuitenkin väitetty harhaanjohtaviksi, sillä lähivuosina maallistuminen on Kyporiassa ollut huomattavaa ja suuri osa väestöstä kuuluukin johonkin uskontoon lähinnä "tavan vuoksi". Kansanterveys Kyporialaisten elinajanodote on selvästi yli Euroopan keskitason. Väestön keskimääräinen elinikä vuonna 2020 oli 81 vuotta, naisilla 84 ja miehillä 79 vuotta. Kuolleisuus on 10 tuhatta asukasta kohden vuodessa. Yleisimmät kuolinsyyt vuonna 2016 olivat aivo- ja sydäninfarktit. Välimeren ruokavalio, johon kuuluvat muiden muassa pähkinät ja oliiviöljy yhdistettynä runsaaseen kalan ja vihannesten syömiseen on todettu kokonaisuutena terveelliseksi ja yhdeksi syyksi korkeaan elinajanosoitteeseen. Lapsikuolleisuus on 4 tuhatta syntynyttä kohden. Vuonna 2017 maassa oli arviolta 210 HIV/Aids-potilasta. Terveydenhuollon menot olivat vuonna 2019 5,3 % BKT:stä. Kulttuuri Kyporia on ollut koko historiansa osa länsimaista kulttuurin Kulttuurialuetta. Kyporialaiset itse luonnostelevat mielellään kulttuuriaan sisulla, tuhansien vuosien kulttuuriperimällä ja Roomalais-Aristotelisella kirkolla. Erilaisilla historiallisilla tekijöillä on merkittävä rooli modernin kyporialaisen identiteetin määrittelyssä. Kyporialainen kulttuuri on muodostunut paitsi yrityksestä olla "moderni", länsimaalainen, ja "uuteen maailmaan sopiva", myös tarpeesta pitää yllä perinteisiä uskonnollisia ja historiallisia arvoja. Ruoka ja juoma Kala on Kyporialla kallista, koska valtion vedet kärsivät liikakalastuksesta. Keittiöön kuuluvat kuitenkin esimerkiksi mustekala ja miekkakala. Kasvisruoista mainittakon "Bunajuuri" eli juustoa, kesäkurpitsaa ja perunaa sisältävä piirakka. thumb|275px|Kyporialaisia alkupaloja. Kyporialaisten ruokavalio koostuu pääosin kasvikunnan antimista, kuten täysjyväviljasta, oliiviöljystä, vihanneksista ja hedelmistä. Niitä täydennetään maitotuotteilla, kalalla, lihalla ja viinillä. Kalaa syödään vähintään muutamia kertoja viikossa, vaaleaa lihaa vain kerran viikossa ja punaista lihaa muutamia kertoja kuukaudessa. Ruoanlaitossa käytetään aina Kyporialaisia oliiviöljyjä. Tomaatit, munakoisot, perunat, sipulit ja pavut ovat tärkeimmät kasvikset kyporialaisessa keittiössä. Monenlaiset merenelävät, kuten erilaiset kalat, mustekalat sekä simpukat ovat näyttelevät myös hyvin suurta osaa kyporialaisessa keittiössä. Kyporialaiset (vuohen)juustot ovat myös merkittävä osa ruoanlaitossa, tyypillisimpiä juustoja ovat feta ja halloumi. Hunajaa käytetään paljon varsinkin jälkiruuissa, sokerin käyttö on taas verrattain vähäistä. juomakulttuuri Kyporian viinikulttuuri on nykyisin melko vaatimatonta verrattuna antiikin Kyporialaiseen viinikulttuuriin. Kyporian viinialueet ovat lukumäärästään huolimatta verrattain pieniä. Kuivan ja kuuman ilmaston vuoksi viinitarhat on yleensä sijoitettu pohjoisrinteisiin ja maan pohjoisosiin. Maan tärkeimmät viinialueet sijaitsevat joko Liborian provinssissa, tai Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosissa. Etelän Bavun seudun punaviinit ovat myös tunnettuja samoin kuin Boron väkevät viinit. Kyporian rypälelajikkeet ovat yleensä paikallisia, joita muualla maailmassa ei käytetä. Monet Kyporialaiset viinit ovatkin tunnettuja juuri ainutlaatuisesta lajikkeistaan, usein jopa pieni, muutamien tynnyrinalojen maatila on saattanut jalostaa käyttöönsä "oman" rypälelajikkeensa. Kyporian erikoisuus on koko maan alueella valmistettava valkoviini ruissima, johon lisätään paikallista männyn pihkaa. Ruissima on ainoa eurooppalainen mieto rypäleviini, jota saa maustaa. Viininjuonti on Kyporiassa suhteellisen runsasta, kyporialaiset (aikuiset) nauttivat lasin viiniä lähes joka aterialla. Viini onkin yksi Kyporian yleisimmistä maataloudentuotteita, ja vuodessa sitä tuotetaan noin 100 miljoona litraa. Kyporialaisten suosituimpia kokoontumispaikkoja ovat störrebucks-kahvilaketjun kahvilat, joissa he esimerkiksi pelaavat shakkia, lukevat ja puhuvat. Musiikki Kuuluisin Kyporialainen yhtye on vuoden 2021 Dollariviisut voittanut rock-yhtye Plus-Kakskytseitsemän. Yhtyeeseen kuuluvat Michael Lettu (laulaja), H-Bacco (basisti), Konstantiinus Khalifarnoos (kitaristi-laulaja), Christopher Ioinides (rumpali). Muita maailmanlaajuisesti merkittäviä/kuuluisia yhtyeitä ei Kyporassa ole, poislukien jo historian unohduksiin vaipunut vuoden 1999 euroviisut voittanut Bzikebi. Tapakulttuuri Ensimmäistä kertaa tavatessaan Kyporialaiset tervehtivät lyhyesti ja mutkattomasti. Kädenpuristuksen tulee olla tiukka ja sisältää silmäkontakti. Esittäytyminen tehdään tarkasti, hymyillen ja muodollisesti. Kyporiassa henkilöitä puhutellaan nimellä ja titteleiden käyttö on harvinaista. Käytännössä titteleitä käytetään vain keisariperheestä puhuttaessa tai työelämässä. Keskustelu on usein vilkasta ja elekielen sävyttämää. Tunteita ilmaistaan avoimesti ja värikkäin sankääntein. Myös huumoria viljellään puheessa runsaasti. Kirjallisuus Ensimmäiset selkeät todisteet kyporian kielisistä ja selkeään aakkostoon perustuvista kirjoista ovat ajalta 2000 eAk, tällöin Kyporian kirjalisuus koostui lähinnä byrokraattisista asiakirjoista ja historiankirjoituksesta. Antiikin menestyskaudella, ns. suurkeisarien kaudella (900 eAk - 870 jAk) Kyporian kirjallisuus rikastui, tuolta ajanjaksolta on selvinnyt tähän päivään runokokoelmia, historiankirjoituksia ja jopa varhaisia kaunokirjallisia teoksia. Suurkeisarien aikakauden päätyttyä ja kyprivaltakunnan romahdettua kyporian entinen loisto ja kulttuuri taantuivat useita vuosisatoja taaksepäin. Tämän pimeänä kautena (900 jAk - 1180 jAk) tunnetun ajanjakson aikana Kyporian kirjallisuus koostui lähes täysin virsistä, rukouksista, kirkon asiakirjoista ja muusta uskonnollisesta kirjallisuudesta. Kyporian kansalliskirjailijana pidetään yleisesti nationalismin aikakaudella vaikuttanutta ja Kyporian siirtomaasotiin osallistunutta Joan More Seferistä, jonka kenties tunnetuin teos on Yksi Askel Viel. thumb|George I.N Marktet Nykykirjailijoista ylivoimaisesti tunnetuin ja suosituin on George I.N Market, jonka fantasiakirjat ovat nousseet Kyporiassa lähes kulttiasemaan ja saavuttaneet mainetta myös ulkomailla. Myös historialliset kyprien valloitusretkistä kertovat romaanit ovat Kyporiassa suosittu tyylilaji. Urheilu Vaikka Kyporia ei olekaan saavuttanut merkittäviä olympiavoittoja, pitävät Kyporialaiset itseään urheilukansana. "Osallistuimme Olympoksen kisoihin jo kauan ennen nykyisiä valtioita, vieläpä voitokkaasti," on yksi perinteisistä perusteluista, jonka voit kyprin suusta kuulla. Kyporian suosituimmat urheilulajit ovat uppopallo ja jalkapallo, myös erilaiset taistelulajit ja ammunta ja metsästys ovat suuressa suosiossa. Jalkapallon asema suosituimpana urheilulajina on kiistaton Kyporiassa on 60 jalkapalloseuraa, joissa pelaa yhteensä 275 500 rekisteröityä pelaajaa. Seuroista merkittävimmät ovat Kirkuvia United (kotikenttä Kirkuvian Stadion) ja Teiresias (kotikenttä Rugrado). Seurat ovat myös Kyporian ainoat jotka osallistuvat Jalkapallon Mestarien Liigaan. Media Kyporian käytetyimmät uutismediat ovat televisio ja sosiaalisen median viestimet. Vuonna 2014 ne olivat pääasiallinen uutiskanava 80 prosentille kyporialaisista. Televisioyhtiöt olivat aiemmin valtion kontrolloimia yhtiöitä, mutta 1970-luvun loppupuolen jälkeen kaupalliset asemat ja yhtiöt ovat vieneet suurimman markkinaosuuden. Maassa on 37 yksityistä televisiokanavaa, joista muutama toimii maanlaajuisesti. Kyporiassa ilmestyy suuria määriä sanomalehtiä, näistä suurin määrä paikallisesti. Internetkäyttäjiä oli vuonna 2014 noin 85 % väestöstä Elokuvaus Kyporialainen elokuvateollisuus syntyi 1900-luvun alussa, piakkoin "liikkuvan kuvan" keksimisen jälkeen. Ensimmäinen Kyporialainen elokuva oli polttomoottorilla varustetun auton saapumista kuvaava elokuva Vauhti ja ensimmäinen näytelmäelokuva oli Viininjuojat. 1915 jAk humoristisiset elokuvat löivät itsensä läpi Kyporiassa ja loivat jopa muutamia maailmanlaajuisesti kuuluisia näyttelijöitä, esimerkiksi kyporialainen Chapl Echo ja tämän teollistumista kritisoiva humoristinen elokuvansa Takapajula olivat aikanaan hyvinkin tunnettuja. Vaikka elokuvatuotanto muissa maissa tyrehtyikin suurimmalta osin maailmansodan aikana, oli se lähes elokuvauksen kulta-aikaa Kyporiassa. Useat kuuluisat ohjaajat, kameramiehet ja näyttelijät laittoivat muut työnsä syrjään ja palvelivat Kyporiaa parhaimmalla osaamallaan tavalla - propagandan keinoin. Parhaimmillaan elokuvateattereihin saattoi ilmestyä uusi Kyporian asevoimien sitkeyttä ja maanpuolustustuksen tärkeyttä ylistänyt elokuva viikon välein. Sodan aikainen materiaalipula asetti kuitenkin haasteita yhtiöille ja niistä vain harvat kykenivät tuottamaan elokuvia totutulla budjetilla. Sodan jälkeen materiaalipula alkoi vähitellen helpottua. Vuosikymmenen loppuun mennessä olivat valmistuneet mm. seuraavat humoristiset elokuvat, Kulkurikersantti, Valkoinen karhu ja Susia suviyössä. Kymmenen vuotta sodan päättymisestä Kyporiassa valmistui suursodasta kertova elokuva Sodan toiset kasvot. 1948 julkaistun elokuvan ohjasi Billy Wyler ja se on edelleen Kyporian katsotuin elokuva, joka mm. näytetään aina sodan muistopäivänä. Nykyään Kyporian elokuvateollisuus on tunnettu lähinnä kulttielokuvasarjasta Bruntouchables. Johon seuraavat elokuvat kuuluvat; Bruntouchables, Bruntouchables2 Twice Bruntouched, Bruntouchtables3, 4Ever Bruntouchable, Bruntouchtables Civil War, Bruntouchables Next Generations, Bruntouchables generations2, Bruntouchables generations3, Bruntoucables Origins, Bruntoucables The Last Stand, Bruntouchables Past of future, Bruntouchables Firs Class, Bruntouchables Reconnected Contact, Bruntoucables Into Light ja Bruntouchables The Wrath of Simon. Ulkosuhteet Kyporialle on sen pienen koon ja resurssien puutteen vuoksi ollut elintärkeää luoda ulkomaihin vakaat poliittiset, taloudelliset ja sotilaalliset suhteet. Vuonna 2020 Kyporia perusti VIHTA:na tunnetun sotilasliittouman. Kyporia on myös osallistunut useisiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin. Kyporian suurimat kauppakumppanit sijaitsevat Euroopan ja Aasian alueilla. Kyporian poliittiset ja taloudelliset suhteet ovat suuntautuneet länteen valtion perustamisesta lähtien. Kyporia otti maailmansodan jälkeen pasifistisen kannan moniin alueellisiin ja kansainvälisiin tapahtumiin Lähi-idän ulkopuolella. 2019 jAk Kyporia osallistui yhdessä Lizenin ja USA:n kanssa VIHTA:n perustamiseen ja on viimeinen siihen vielä kuuluva perustajajäsen. Kylmän sodan aikana maa oli virallisesti puolueeton, mutta käytännössä osa "länttä". Kylmän sodan päättymisen jälkeen Kyporia on osallistunut useisiin VIHTA:n johtamiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin ja lisännyt sotilaallista läsnäoloaan useilla alueilla mm. uusien liittoumien keinoin. Suhteet kommunistisiin maihin Kyporian suhteet kommunistisiin valtioihin ovat pääosin kylmähköjä. Useisiin terrori-iskuihin syyllistyneen kommunistisen puolueen erottaminen puoluerekisteristä johti useiden kommunististen maiden vastustukseen ja jopa Katistanin uhkaukseen sekaantua Kyporian sisäpolitiikkaan aseellisin keinoin. Kuitenkin Kyporian rajanaapuri Khalifornia muodostaa tähän poikkeuksen. Huolimatta ajoittaisista kylmistä jaksoista, ovat maiden suhteet olleet pääosin lämpimät. Kyporia ja Khalifornia ovat mm. solmineet maiden välille puolustusliiton. Do you hear the people sing, kansallislaulu Do yuo hear the people sing, on Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu, se esiintyy lähes kaikissa juhlissa, valtiollisissa tilaisuuksissa sitä pyritään kuitenkin välttämään, sen sotaiseen alkuperään vedoten. Ensimmäiset taltioidut kuvakset laulusta ovat kolme vuotta Kyporiassa käydyn Speltti-Kapinan jälkeen. Historioitsijoiden mukaan laulu "Do you hear the people sing" kuvastaa Kyporian kansan toiveita kapinan jälkeisestä paremmasta tulevaisuudesta. Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men? |It is the music of the people |Who will not be slaves again! |When the beating of your heart |Echoes the beating of the drums |There is a life about to start |When tomorrow comes! Nousee laulu ihmisten, |vihasta kasvaa köyhien. |Kuuletko kuinka laulaa kansa |kun se hylkää orjuuden? |Laulu mielet kiihdyttää, |sydän lyö tahtiin rumpujen. |Elämä vanha taakse jää, |koittaa huominen! Will you join in our crusade? |Who will be strong and stand with me? |Somewhere beyond the barricade |Is there a world you long to see? |Then join in the fight |That will give you the right to be free! Liity joukkoon marssivaan, |käy taakse barrikadien, |niin kanssas nähdä saan |maailman kansanvaltaisen! |Käy joukkoomme vaan, |kohta kanssasi jaan vapauden! Kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Will you give all you can give |So that our banner may advance |Some will fall and some will live |Will you stand up and take your chance? |The blood of the martyrs |Will water the meadows of Kyporia! |Joukko marssii eteenpäin, |ma katson lippuun liehuvaan. |Jotkut kaatuu viereltäin, |menehtyy taiston tuoksinaan. |ja verellään kasteltu |vainiot on Kyporian! kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Maanpuolustus, organisaatio ja kalusto Kyporian Itsepuolustusvoimia pidetään yksinä Lähi-idän vahvimmista. Kyporian puolustusmenot ovat Asraelia vastaan käydyn sodan ja useiden lähialueella tapahtuneiden terrori-iskujen takia verrattain korkeat: esimerkiksi vuonna 2021 jAk ne olivat 8.7 % maan bruttokansantuotteesta (17,4 miljardia). Kyporialla arvellaan olevan itsenäinen kyky laukaista tiedustelusatelliitteja Kirjalan, Khalifornian ja joku mukava suurvalta ohella. Tunnettuja Kyporialaisia aseta ovat muun muassa, Kyp-15 rynnäkkökivääri ja Mossu-Naantali kivääri, näistä jälkimmäinen on merkittävä vientituote. Kyporialla on oletettavasti ydinaseita. Useiden kansainvälisten arvioiden mukaan Kyporialla oli vuonna 2020 15-30 toimivaa ydinasetta. Kyporian arvellaan jatkokehittävän ydinaseitaan runsaasti, varsinkin vuonna 2021, jolloin nämä tutkimukset naamioitiin runsaan maskirovkan keinoin maanjäristyksiksi. Näiden kokeiden päätavoite oli todennäköisesti pyrkimys "kutistaa" ydinase ballistiseen ohjukseen sopivaksi. Yhdistyneet Valtiot (United Countries, UC) antoivat vuosina 2019 ja 2021 jAk päätöslauselman Kyporian mahdollisen ydinaseohjelman tarkastamisesta. Kyporia kieltäytyi yhteistyöstä. Itsepuolustusvoimat muodostuvat kolmesta asehaarasta Maa-, Meri-ja Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimista. Itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat sekä Kyporian sisäistä että ulkoista turvallisuutta. *Itsepuolustusvoimien pääesikunta. *ELSO-osasto. *KIERIT-erikoisjoukot, 25+5 sotilasta. *Moffat. (Alla olevat puolustushaarat ovat pääesikunnalle alisteisia) Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat Kyporian maa-alueiden koskemattomuutta ja turvaavat siviiliväestön elämäntavan jatkuvuutta. Maa-Itsepuolustusvoimat voidaan karkeasti jakaa kahteen sotilaslääniin, tai valmiusjoukkoihin ja reserviin. *Maa-itsepuolustusvoimien esikunta Kyporian sotilaslääni *Kyporian sotilasläänin esikunta. 1. Valmiusprikaati *Esikunta ja huolto. *3x Jalkaväkirykmentti, 1900 sotilasta, 35x panssariajoneuvo, 15x muu ajoneuvo, 12x 120mm kranaatinheitin (ajoneuvoalustalla). *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo, 4x keskipitkän kantaman ilmatorjuntaohjusjärjestelmä, 4x ilmatorjuntavaunu, 24x lähi-ilmatorjuntaohjusjärjestelmä. *Patteristo, 200 sotilasta, 15x 155mm tykki, 5x raketinheitin, 25x kuljetusajoneuvo. *Taistelupioneeripataljoona, 500 sotilasta, 15x pioneeripanssarivaunu (6x siltavaunu, 4x hinausvaunu, 5x raivausvaunu), 5x puhdistusajoneuvo, 10x panssariajoneuvo, 5x työkone. 2. Valmiusprikaati *Esikunta ja huolto. *3x Jalkaväkirykmentti. *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo *Patteristo. *Mekanisoitu TSTOS, 1910 sotilasta, 29x panssarivaunu, 48x rynnäkköpanssarivaunu, 18x 155mm panssarihaupitsi, 10x 120mm kranaatinheitin (ajoneuvoalustalla) *Taistelupioneeripataljoona. Erillinen prikaati *Esikunta ja huolto. *3x jalkaväkirykmentti. *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo. *2x Patteristo. thumb|350px|Kyporialainen kevyt panssarivaunu [[Mukhava.]] Liborian sotilaslääni *Liborian sotilasläänin esikunta. 3. divisioona Esikunta ja huolto. *Panssariprikaati, 3200 sotilasta, 70x panssarivaunu, 90x rynnäkköpanssarivaunua *Jalkaväkiprikaati, 3x jalkaväkirykmentti. *Jalkaväkiprikaati, 3x jalkaväkirykmentti. *Taistelupioneeriprikaati, 4x taistelupioneeripataljoona. *Taistelua tukevat osastot, 2x ilmatorjuntapatteristo, 5x patteristo. Erillinen prikaati *Esikunta ja huoltokeskus *3x Jalkaväkirykmentti *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo *2x patteristo Maa-itsepuolustusvoimien sotilaskohtainen varustus Sotilailla on ohjesäännön mukainen yksinkertainen (harmaa) kenttäunivormu m/15, jonka olkaimet ja takin reunukset ovat vaaleansinisiä. Mantelia pidetään vasemman olan yli rullattuna. Vyönä käytetään miehistövyötä m/14 johon kiinnitetään mm. patruunataskut, tarvikelaukku (ns. leipälaukku) ja kenttälapio. Miehistön pääaseina toimivat Mossu-Naantali automaattikivääri (ns. yhden linjan kivääri) m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm), Naantali-sotilaspistooli m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm) ja Kyp-15 Rynnäkkökivääri (johon on yleensä kiinnitetty Kyp-16-kranaatinheitin). Upseerit käyttävät yleisesti Kyp-19 konepistooleita. Muita varustukseen kuuluvia varusteita ovat mm. suunnistusvälineet, taisteluliivit, pimeänäkölaitteistot, kiikarit, veitset ja erilaiset heitteet. Meri-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian marialueiden alueellisen koskemattomuuden turvaaminen on asetettu Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien tehtäväksi. *Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien esikunta ja huolto.thumb|250px|MA-I Maihinnousualus. Rannikkolaivasto *Viisi VL-Hai luokkaan kuuluvaa alusta (VL-Sinihai, VL-Tiikerihai, VL-Valashai, VL-Valkohai ja VL-Merilehmä.) *Kaksi laivaston johtoalusta/maihinnousun tukialus (ei selvää suomenkielistä termiä; Amphibious transport dock) MT-LT-Piikkihai ja ML-LT-Kääpiöhaithumb|250px|Harvinaisessa kuvassa molemmat Kyporian Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien johtoalukset. Rannikkoprikaati *3x Rannikkojääkäripataljoona, 4 (ilmatyyny) maihinnousualusta, 750 sotilasta *6x Rannikkojalkaväkikomppania 150 sotilasta *Taistelusukeltajakomppania *Rannikko-ohjusyksikkö, 200 sotilasta, 15x meritorjuntaohjus laukaisulaite, 15x panssariajoneuvo, 15x mönkijä. *Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien Paikallisyksiköt, 1500 sotilasta. Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat turvaavat ilma-alueiden koskemattomuuden ja kriisitilanteissa tukevat muiden aselajien toimintaa. *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien esikunta ja huolto *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien operatiivinen iskukyky muodostuu yhdestä laivueesta, johon kuuluu 30 torjuntahävittäjää ja 30 sotilastehtäviin soveltuvaa lennokkia. (410 mekaanikkoa ja huoltohenkilöstöä, 90 lentäjää). *Maahanlaskurykmentti, 30 kuljetushelikopteria, 660 sotilasta. *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien paikallisyksiköt, 1500 sotilasta. *Sotilaspoliisikomppania "Emu", 100 sotilasta. Luokka:Alueet Luokka:Valtiot, Alueet Luokka:Valtiot Luokka:Kyporia Luokka:Suositellut artikkelit Luokka:Monarkiat